About This Morning
by dontcryMasha
Summary: The sequel to About Last Night. Now that BTR has outed themselves, how will the press react? Slash. Kames, Cargan. Fluffy and erotic.
1. Alas, Poor James!

Tuesday morning, 2am. The Palmwoods was asleep, for the most part. High above LA, the moon smiled upon the smoggy city. She peeked through every window, slipping a bit of light between any row of blinds. But for the most part, things grew quite dark.

Logan and Carlos were snuggled up in bed, fast asleep. But James wasn't so lucky. One room down, he battled a fierce dream whilst he snoozed heavily next to Kendall. He tossed and turned, remaining asleep. It woke Kendall up.

"James. _James!_" He whisper-shouted.

"Hurrphh…gruhh…huh huh what?" James startled awake. He sat up and shook a little. "What? Kendall? Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. He put his hand on James's arm and tried to pull him back to the bed.

"Bad…bad dream," James said. He lay back down and sat on his side. Kendall's face was slightly visible through the pale lights that came through the bedroom window.

"It's okay," Kendall cooed. "Not real, duh."

"I know, I know," James said. He hugged Kendall and nuzzled his neck, a little desperately. "I don't even remember what it was about."

That was a lie, of course. He knew what it was about. It was a scene that hadn't left his mind since it happened, three days prior. They four boys all did as they agreed, and told Gustavo that they were dating. It didn't go well. Now, the uncertainty of the band's future was driving James crazy.

"Try to go back to sleep," Kendall said. He pat the back of James's head.

"I will, I will."

James clung to his boyfriend's body and closed his eyes. It seemed that his mind was too busy to allow him to sleep. It wouldn't settle.

"What's up?" Kendall whispered after a few minutes. He could tell something wasn't right.

"I dunno."

"Jaaammeesss…"

Kendall ran his fingers up and down James's nice, strong back. He held him close and listened to their breathing in unison. He was so tired and desperately needed to sleep once more. Dealing with baby James wasn't so easy, he was starting to realize.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," James said. He whined. "Just thinking too hard."

"You? Thinking hard?" Kendall said with a chuckle. "What's the real reason?"

"Ughh, come on, I can think _sometimes_…"

"I know. Just teasing." Kendall pecked a few kisses on James's forehead. He slid onto his back and pulled James to his chest. He stroked the back of his head.

"It worries me that Gustavo got mad," James admitted quickly. "Maybe we shouldn't have come out like that."

"Nooo, no no…" Kendall said. He hugged James tightly. "Don't say that. Everything will be fine. Remember what Carlos and Logan said? Better to be honest and open. And shit, even if it doesn't work out, we'll still have the most important thing."

"What's that?"

"Each other."

"Awwww, Kenny!"

James cried in a hushed happiness and kissed Kendall on the lips. He kissed him several times. Then he kissed his chin, his neck, his chest. Kendall rolled his head back reflexively and suppressed a throaty groan. James flicked his tongue over Kendall's chest, slowly moving down to his stomach, waist, hips…

"James, James, James," Kendall quickly said. He put his hands on James's head and pulled him back up from under the covers. "It's too late to play around like that. I really gotta sleep."

James stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"But, but!"

"No buts."

"No butts?" James teased.

"No buts, no butts."

"But Kennyyyy…" James cried.

"Tomorrow. Hey, if we get up early enough, we'll do it first thing," Kendall promised. He gently pushed James off of him and turned on his side, facing away. "Now please let me sleep."

"Oh, um, okay."

James stared at Kendall's back. He stared for a while. It almost felt like Kendall had rejected his offer of sex. Well, to be perfectly honest, it _was_ late and they _did_ need sleep. But it still made him feel sour. He lay there in bed until Kendall began to snore, ever so softly. James still couldn't sleep. He carefully pulled down the covers and crept out of the bed. He stepped to the door, opened it very slowly and slipped out.

He went to the bathroom. The light came on and blinded him temporarily. Green shades blocked his vision. He rubbed his eyes, used the toilet, then looked into the mirror for a bit. He thought about what Gustavo had said.

_"I don't believe this! All of you dogs are telling me you're gay? Gay with each other? You think the press will be happy about that? You think your young fans will appreciate that?"_

James regretted telling Gustavo. He regretted outing himself. He even regretted falling for Kendall. Why did life have to be so damn confusing? He walked passed Carlos and Logan's door. A faint thought of them being comforting him passed over his mind, but he realized it wasn't a very friendly hour to wake them up.

So he slithered back to his room. He flipped off the light and went back to bed. Kendall was still sleeping. James slipped in beside him, taking his place one more, and put an arm around his waist. Ahhh, Kendall was so warm. That lovely warmth of sleep. He felt Kendall's body raise and lower with his breathing. He never snored much, really. Just enough to be cute. So cute.

No, no. James didn't actually regret falling for Kendall. There was nothing better than being with him. Feeling him inside. Knowing that he was there.

He touched Kendall's cheek softly, but he didn't stir. He must have been crazy tired after all. James sat up, leaned over and kissed him delicately. In the dim light of the night, James made out just a few of Kendall's facial features (the giant nose and jutting chin, I guess. Perhaps a long, dark band of eyebrow). He traced his finger tip around the edge of his profile. It was the first time James had ever, truly, really, been in love. Not just that bubblegum love that teens feel. The real deal. The kind of love that once it is inscribed upon your heart, in stays in your soul forever. Even if you go separate ways, your feelings never leave. It doesn't have to be sexual or romantic, but often is.

Something wet dropped on Kendall's face. _Plip. Plip._ James was tearing up a little. Why would he cry? Why did this relationship move him so? It was difficult to tell. Maybe just the acknowledgement of being human and being alive was a heavy burden. Maybe, now that he knew how it felt to truly love someone, he could awaken deep thoughts from his subconscious.

Or maybe James was just a softy, crybaby. That was likely the reason. He was somewhat horrified that he could lose all of his fans do to use recent outing. Ugh. What a nightmare. Maybe Gustavo was right? Could he be right? Would the Big Time Rush publicity die when the word got out?


	2. I read the news today, oh boy

"I uhhhh…I think I'd prefer if you did that _after _I take a shower." Logan said this over his shoulder to Carlos, who had his face stuck between Logan's butt cheeks. It was early, and they had just woken up.

Carlos kissed him once, then looked up and answered, "I don't mind. Really."

"Yeah but I do."

"Haha, butt." Carlos laughed and pointed at the ass in front of him.

"Nooo, come on. I mean it. Don't," Logan whined.

"Okay, okay."

Carlos backed away from the butt and slid up alongside Logan.

"I just don't want to kiss you after, well," Logan said. Carlos nodded.

"It's cool. Wish I could eat you up all day, though."

"Awww," Logan cooed. He put his arms around Carlos and hugged him tight. Their bare chests pressed together in silence. "You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as yoo—oouu!"

"Mmm…"

Logan closed his eyes and gave his boyfriend a kiss. He slipped his tongue between Carlos's lips briefly, then pulled away and gazed at him.

"Falling in love with you has been the most wonderful experience of my life," Logan admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Carlos agreed. He stroked Logan's cheek and smiled dreamily. "Watching you lay in the sunlight is amazing. You're amazing."

Logan giggled shyly.

"I-I guess."

"Sooo if I can't rim you, can I at least blow you?" Carlos randomly asked, sporting one of his signature grins.

"I won't stop you."

"Good."

Carlos kissed Logan once more before he disappeared beneath the covers. He ran his tongue down Logan's chest, kissed a few times just below his navel, then brushed his nose through the forest of stubble surrounding the raging hard on.

"Logie always gets such good boners in the morning!" Carlos teased.

"You don't have ta' talk about it," Logan said. Sometimes he would get a little shy about his body. All the porn he'd watch always made him feel a bit…short changed.

"Sorry, but you know I think it's great!" Carlos exclaimed.

He stuck his tongue out and ran it across the top of Logan's dick. He curled his toes as Carlos went to work. It felt so good. So wet and warm. Every day, Carlos would get better and better at sex. Logan assumed the same could be said about himself, too.

"Carrr…" Logan moaned.

The Latino took his boyfriend's cock deep in within his mouth. It throbbed and pulsated in ecstasy. Logan threw back his head and groaned, trying his best to stay quiet, but ultimately failing. He put his hands on Carlos's head and ran his fingers through the short, soft hair.

"I'm gonna…" Logan whined. His grip on Carlos tightened. "Carlllittosss!"

Logan arched his back and blasted a hot load into Carlos's mouth. He winced and took it. The dick slipped out of his mouth, followed by a trail of cum. He crawled back up to Logan's side and hugged him. Logan was breathing hard, staring at the ceiling.

"That was…wow…" Logan panted. "Do you want me to do you now?"

"Nah," Carlos said. He put his finger on Logan's nose, smiled and said, "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"Awww, but, awww. Yooouu." Logan giggled and cuddled up against Carlos in his sticky afterglow.

Suddenly, there was a careful knock on the door. It opened slowly, and James poked his head in. Logan jumped at the knock and instantly pulled the covers up to their chests.

"Guuuyyysss?" James whined.

"What's up?" Carlos said.

"Did you _have _to invite yourself in?" Logan barked.

"I knocked," James said. He walked over to them and sat at the foot of the bed. Logan was a bit miffed.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Uh. What do you guys think about our 'outing'?" James asked nervously.

"It was the right thing to do," Logan said. "But Gustavo is pissed. _But _he'll get over it. _But _I'm not entirely sure how our fans will react."

"_Buuut_," Carlos chimed in, trying not to giggle. "Being honest is always best." He pecked Logan on the cheek and grinned. Logan shyly smiled.

"Is it bothering you?" Logan asked.

"Yeaah, a lot. I couldn't sleep!" James complained. He frowned and stuck out his lower lip. "I feel like we made a big mistake."

"No!" Logan and Carlos both shouted.

"Don't ever think that!" Just Logan said. "If you love Kendall, you won't think that. You do…love Kendall…right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Sure about that?" Carlos asked.

"YES OF COURSE!" James shrieked. "I might not know a lot, okay, I might not know hardly any…stuff…BUT I KNOW WHEN I'M IN LOVE AND YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"

"You _seriously _need a chill pill, James," said Logan. He rolled to the side of the bed, scooped his boxers off of the floor and struggled to put them on underneath the covers. Once "decent", he got out of bed and stood by James. "Whatever happens, happens. You can't let it ruin your life. I'm sure the band isn't going to disappear, and I'm sure your _fame _won't fade. But the most important thing is that you have Kendall, like how I have Carlos. I would give up everything to keep him with me."

Carlos went, "awwww" and made a heart sign at him, while James was still grumpy.

"How do you make yourself so frickin' sweet like that?" James asked. Logan shrugged.

"I just listen to my heart and repeat what it says. Don't you have a heart, James?"

"Of course I have a _heart_," James griped. He folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Of course I love Kendall and of course I can be sweet like you two. I'LL SHOW YOU!"

James yelled and stormed out of the bedroom. Logan turned around and shrugged at Carlos, who was just as mystified.

"What the hell?" Carlos said.

"I thought he wanted help…" Logan mumbled.

As soon as James left, he screamed from the other side of the door. Carlos jumped up, threw on a pair of sweats, and he and Logan ran to the door. They flung it open to find James and Kendall standing there. Kendall had a newspaper in his hand.

"I don't know, _is it a big deal_?" Kendall said, shaking the paper.

"I DON'T KNOW IS IT?" James yelled.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

He walked up to Kendall, who shoved the newspaper in his face immediately. It was a local pop buzz paper. The headline said, "Is Big Time Rush Big Time Gay?"


	3. Trouble's a-brewin'

"Ohhh shiiitt…" Logan whispered as he read over the gossip headline. Carlos peeped over his shoulder, but before he got a good look at it, Kendall snatched it back.

"'Inside sources claim that on Saturday,'" Kendall began to read, looking angry as usual. "'The pop idols of Big Time Rush openly announced that they were gay. Could this be the start of something great, or the end of a successful career?'"

James looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay, guys, it's okay," Logan tried to coax them, but it didn't work so well. "What else does it say?"

"'To our best knowledge, Carlos and Logan make one couple, while James and Kendall make the other. No doubt will the boys be asked to speak on behalf of these announcements.'"

"WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" James yelled. He threw his hands up into the air and pouted.

"_Who's doomed_?"

A female voice came down the hall. Kendall turned around with a look of horror on his face. It was his mom. She took the paper right out of Kendall's hands and looked it over briefly.

"Someone's spreading rumors about you…?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Ummm…" Kendall mumbled.

"No," Carlos said suddenly. "They aren't rumors."

"_Carlos!_" Logan whisper-snapped. He hit him in the arm.

"Wait, what?" Mrs. Knight asked. She looked at the boys, then back at the paper. Her face was expressionless. "Kendall, you…all of you…what?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight," Logan said, trying to keep the peace. "It's just, you know, uhhh."

"Kendall, why didn't you," Mrs. Knight tried to say. She looked a little sad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno," Kendall said quietly, avoiding eye contact with his mom. She handed the paper back to him. "I'm sorry," he added.

Mrs. Knight said nothing and walked away. Kendall dropped the newspaper on the floor. The sheets scattered in a sad heap. All four of the boys were quiet.

"Do you think she's mad?" Carlos finally asked.

"I dunno," was all Kendall said. He looked at Carlos quickly, then walked back to his room. James was about to follow him, but Logan stopped him before he got very far.

"Don't," Logan warned. "Maybe he should be alone for a bit."

James looked sad. Well, they all looked sad. Suddenly, the fear of losing their reputation was replaced by the solidity of their family.

"She'll probably come around to it?" Carlos suggested.

"Maybe we should talk to her," Logan said. He looked at James. "Uh, maybe _I _should talk to her. Carlos, can you keep James occupied for a little bit?"

"Kay kay," Carlos said.

Logan went down to Mrs. Knight's room and knocked on the door. She opened it rather quickly.

"Oh, Logan," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Can I uh, talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure."

She let Logan inside her room, where he stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm shocked, but I'm not mad. I guess Kendall thinks I'm mad."

"I don't know. He's upset. We've all been upset. It happened real fast, and we thought that…"

"Being honest would be the best thing?" Mrs. Knight interrupted.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"It is," she said. "But when you're famous you need to be a little careful. But I guess there's no changing things now. I'm sure you'll be fine. Your fan base is young, younger than you mostly, and I think they're pretty likely to be alright with that. There are tons are famous gay people."

"True," Logan agreed. He tried to smile. "So we've been dealing with this for the last few days. Gustavo has been pissed, and we just don't know what to expect next."

"It's okay, Logan," Mrs. Knight reassured him. "It'll all work out in the end. But in the meantime, please let Kendall know that I love him, I don't judge him, he shouldn't feel like he needs to hide anything from me, and he's free to…ughh…do whoever he wants. Just _don't _let me hear it."

"You're awesome, Mrs. Knight," Logan said. He hugged her and they both smiled.

"I know," she said.

"And you don't mind that Carlos and I are together, too?"

"No," she said, looking possibly a little grossed out. "It's fine. Whatever."

Logan smiled a bit and then left her room. When he came back into the living room, James and Carlos were sitting on the sofa, giggling to each other.

"You should try it," James said, looking somewhat evil. Carlos shook his head and laughed.

"Huh?" Logan butted in. He hurtled over the sofa and plopped down between then. Carlos gave him a hug and they cuddle against each other. "What'cha talking about?"

"Just things," Carlos said. "Things and stuff."

"Stuff and things!" James said.

"So how did it go?" Carlos asked.

"Good. She's not mad," said Logan. "She's worried about our careers, but that's all."

"Phew," James said. He pretend wiped sweat off of his forehead. "The last thing I need is someone's mom stopping them from kissing the most handsome face _ever_. That would really suck for Kendall."

"More like NOT!" Carlos interjected. They all laughed at the horrible joke.

"Damn. What a nightmare," said Logan. "So we all gotta deal with Gustavo today. Think he'll be any happier?"

"I don't know," said Carlos.

"This is hard to deal with," James pouted. "You think I should update Kendall?"

"Probably," Logan suggested.

James nodded and shuffled off to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Kennnyyy?"

"What."

Kendall was lying face down on the bed.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

James tiptoed within and sat down next to Kendall. He rubbed his back gently.

"Your mom ain't mad," he said. Kendall turned his head and looked up at James.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Really. That's what Logan said. She's just worried about our career…sesses…"

"That's a relief," Kendall said. He sighed happily and sat up, pulled his knees to his chest and grabbed James's hand. "But I'm worried about our careers too."

"I think we all are, huh?"

"The fucking newspaper, man. Who leaked that? I thought us and Gustavo were the _only _ones that were there. You didn't tell anybody did you?"

"Nooo! Of course not!" James shrieked. "This bugs me as much as it bugs you!"

"Carlos or Logan?"

"No way, dude. I won't believe that."

"_Then who_?" Both of the guys asked at the same time. James stroked his chin.

"Who could have known? Who could have heard?" Kendall thought out loud. "Somebody who knew we…ohhhh…"

"Who?" James asked.

Kendall widened his eyes and looked horrified. He grabbed James by the shoulders and shook him.

"WHO KNEW THAT WE WERE GAY? WHO ELSE KNEW?!" He shouted in a panic.

"I DUNNO I DUNNO!" James yelled back, hitting a falsetto.

"Think!" Kendall commanded. "Well, try to think."

James winced and tried to dig into his memory. Who else…who else…

"OH MY GOD!" James shouted. They both looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"JO!"


	4. A lotta Talk

**[a little side note here: I intend for this sequel to be much longer than the first. It's much more plot driven. Let me know how you feel about the way things are going. If there's a plot twist that you sense, but you don't think would be good, please tell me. And if you think of a scene that could work, also let me know! I'm open to ideas. I make it up as I go, so there's no set course of plan! Cheers...M]**

"I don't believe it…" Kendall said. He flopped back onto the bed with his face in the pillow.

"Maybe it wasn't her?" James suggested.

"Then WHO? The only other person who had any idea was Katie. And I really, really don't think she would do that. I mean, wasn't she cool with it?"

"Yeah. I dunno."

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Kendall moaned.

James pat him on the back, but Kendall shifted and snapped, "I want to be alone."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just…ughh…it's not you." Kendall peered at James and looked sad. "I love you. I just need to be alone."

"Okay, that's fine."

James kissed the back of Kendall's head quickly and then went back into the living room. Carlos and Logan were still there. They had the newspaper again.

"You won't believe this," Logan said to James. "The article goes on to say that our fan base has already started hating us."

"What?" James yelled. "Is that true?"

"I don't know. Hmm, let me see. Carlos, get your tablet."

Carlos took out his computer and booted it up. They went to their ShmoopTube channel and looked at any recent comments.

"Looks like a lot of people don't know yet," Carlos said. "Just putting their regular stuff. Oh, wait. Here. Look at that."

James came around the back of the sofa and looked over their shoulders. Carlos pointed at a chain of comments and read aloud, "'Carlos and Logan make a cute couple.' 'OMFG I knew it!' 'Wat r u talkin bout? R they gay?' 'Yes, did you see the tabloid report?' 'Kames 4ever 3.'"

"This is awkward," Logan said.

_"Well what do you expect?_" A voice called out from the other side of the room. It was Mrs. Knight again. The boys jumped at first, but then settled quickly. "You just exposed a taboo lifestyle. Some people are going to be upset. That's just what you'll have to deal with."

"You think we'll lose all of our fans?" James asked desperately.

"I don't think all, no," said Mrs. Knight. "Most of them are young females. Young females these days are most likely going to be alright with that. But, they'll have to give up their dreams of being with you."

"But they can't be with us _anyway_," Carlos protested. "Should it matter?"

"A girl's heart is a funny thing."

"Look, look, more comments," Logan interrupted. He brought their attention back to the tablet screen. "'BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE!' says someone. That's cool."

"'Maybe they'll release a gay sex tape'…" Carlos read out loud. His mouth scrunched up.

"NO!" Mrs. Knight said immediately. "NO sex tapes. Do NOT give your fans that. It WILL crush your young fan base. DON'T."

"I wasn't gonna!" Carlos whined. "I was just readingggg!"

"Okay, but _don't_," Mrs. Knight reiterated. "Where's Kendall?"

"He said he wants to be left alone," James said. "He's messed up from that article."

"How come?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well, uhh, errm, uhh…"

"What?"

"He thinks Jo must have leaked the information to the press!" James spat out quickly.

"What, really?" Logan asked. "You think that's true?"

Everyone looked to each other uneasily.

"Why would Jo do that?" Carlos asked, completely serious.

"She's heartbroken," said Mrs. Knight. "Heartbroken that her guy would dump her for another guy. It's just jealousy."

"WHY ARE WOMEN SO COMPLICATED?!" James yelled out suddenly.

"Oh yeah, like men aren't," said Mrs. Knight, rolling her eyes. "Let me go talk to Kendall."

"N-no!" James barked. He reached out his hands and tried to stop her from walking away. "He said he didn't want to talk to anybody!"

"I'm his mom. I'm not 'anybody.'"

"Bawww daaaaammnnn," James whined.

Unsuccessfully stopping Mrs. Knight, he flopped onto the sofa and slid on his back.

"It's okay, James," Logan coaxed. He patted his leg and smiled. "Kendall will feel better soon. And Jo will get over it, too."

"I'LL KILL HER!" James said. He suddenly bolted up and jumped to his feet. "She's gonna ruin our reputation? I'll ruin hers!"

He ran out the front door.

"WAIT JAMES YOU CAN'T…shit…" Logan called out, but gave up as the door slammed. He looked at Carlos and shrugged. "James isn't smart enough to figure out how to ruin someone."

"Oops?" Carlos said.

He giggled then pounced on top of Logan, knocking him on his back. Carlos straddles his waist and looked down at him.

"Hii…" Logan peeped.

"Hi!" Carlos answered. He bent down and kissed him once. "Whatever happens, I don't give a shit. 'Cause I have you."

"Awww, Carlitos."

"Honestly I don't give a shit at _all_," Carlos said once more. He looked very serious at his boyfriend. "Even if the band breaks up and we lose everything. It'll be totally fucking worth it, just so I can hold your hand in public. Oh yeah! We should hold hands in public!"

"Paparazzi bomb much?" Logan said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, so? Like we don't have that anyway?"

"True, true."

"I mean, everyone's gonna know by this time tomorrow. EVERYONE."

Logan looked a little disturbed for a moment. He stared at Carlos, mouth hanging open.

"Everyone…" He whispered.

"Yeah. SO?" Carlos said. He kissed him again.

"Well, I guess, I dunno, I, er, okay…"

"It's cooool," said Carlos. He put his arms around Logan and hugged him tight. "No worrieeeesss. You and your girl-butt will be fine."

"Mmmm, Carls," Logan purred. They kissed wetly for a moment. "You make everything better."

"I try."

"Ssooo what were you and James talking about? Before I came in?"

"Huh?" Carlos got red in the face. "I don't know. A lot of things."

"James told you to try something?"

"Uhhh. I don't know?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I can read you, Carlos. I heard him telling you to try it! What was it?"

"Weeellll…" Carlos sighed in defeat. There was no way Logan would let him get away with it. Logan was too smart. He'd figure out how to get Carlos to talk. "If you gotta know…"

"I'd like to!" Logan said with a cute smile. "Pweeeease?"

"Aww. Don't make that face."

Logan stuck out his lower lip and wrinkled his forehead. Carlos poked the tip of his nose.

"I'll tell you," he said. "He said that Kendall and him are getting into really, uh, kinky stuff. And he said I should try it on you."

"Kinky like what?" Logan asked, somewhat intrigued but also kind of scared. Carlos winced.

"Do I gotta tell you?"

"What if I'm cool with it?"

"I dunno if I'M cool with it!"

"UGH. Just tell me! This is getting stupid!"

"Okay okay okay," Carlos said quickly. His voice got even quieter. "Don't tell James I told you. I guess."

"Just tell me! Oh my God!"

"Kendall likes to tie him up, then blindfold him, then hold him down and do _stuff _to him."

"Stuff like what?"

"I dunno. That's all he said. But Kendall likes restraining him and keeping him guessing. I think it's creepy."

"I kinda like the idea," Logan said with a tiny smile. "You tie me up or me tie you?"

"I didn't think about it! I'm not really okay with that."

"Okay, that's fine. I don't want to do anything that you wouldn't like."

"Cool, cool," Carlos said. He smooched Logan again, who giggled in response.

Just then, Kendall's mom came out of the bedroom. Carlos and Logan sprang up suddenly.

"How did it go?" Logan asked after he cleared his throat.

"Eh," Mrs. Knight peeped. "He's just stressed out. Maybe leave him alone still."

"Okay!" Carlos and Logan both chimed. Mrs. Knight smiled and walked away.

"That sucks," said Carlos.

"Poor Kendall," said Logan.

They looked at each other and frowned. Carlos was more worried about Kendall's wellbeing than the togetherness of the band. Who cares if the band dies? He wanted his boyfriend to be cool, and his best friends to be happy (ideally all three, of course). Logan on the other hand was a little turned on by the idea of being tied up. Too bad Carlos wasn't okay with it. Kendall and James must have some crazy sex life. It made him curious.


	5. So much awkward

**I want to give you warnings, but it would spoil the damn plot. Sooooo openminded pairings warning?**

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?"

James was screaming as he ran through the lobby. He might have been scary, except for the hilarious falsetto he was projecting. Nobody seemed to care. He went onto the pool deck and looked around quickly, eyebrows furrowed. Like an eagle, his vision darted back and forth, scanning the horizon, until…

He saw Jo lying out on a pool chair. She was talking and laughing with Lucy Stone. James stomped up to them, but before he could say anything, Lucy said "Hey James" cheerily.

Before James could answer Lucy's greeting, both of the girls suddenly frowned at him and said, "How's your BOYFRIEND?"

"UH. FINE?" James said quickly. He felt on the spot. Was this a set up? "He's fine?"

"That's good," Jo said. She looked pretty pissed.

"Why are YOU mad?" James asked. "I think that Kendall and I should be mad at you."

"How come?" Jo asked.

"You know why!"

"Because of Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" James's expression fell blank. He didn't know what she was talking about.

Jo looked at Lucy and smiled. Then they held hands.

"My girlfriend," Jo said.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" James shouted. "Being gay isn't just something you _decide_. I've been battling my desire to be with Kendall my whole life!"

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked. "So you've been saying, '_he _will be mine' before me?"

James looked down shy. "I uh, didn't mean to say that just now."

"It's okay, James," Lucy said. "We understand. But to be honest, Kendall is a dick. I mean look; his two exes are dating now."

"Kendall isn't a dick!" James yelled. "He's awesome! And stuff!"

Jo and Lucy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"He's a liar," Jo said. "He lied about being straight."

"Did you ask him if he was straight?" James snapped.

"No. Who does that?"

"Ugh. How do you know he isn't just bi?"

"True," Jo agreed. "But either way, it wasn't very nice what he did. And he'll just do it to you, too. Don't you remember how he was just recently an asshole to you? Acting like he was confused, then decided he wanted to be with you after all?"

"That's just how he is. He is confusing. But…"

"Hmm?"

James felt bad. He didn't even want to kill Jo anymore. Now, he just wanted to make sure that Kendall really did love him. Did he? Jo was probably just being a bitch. But what assumption was better to make?

"I dunno," James said sadly. He turned around and went to walk away.

"Wait, James!" Jo yelled out. She got up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm. "James."

"What."

"I'm sorry I told the press."

"Huh?"

"_I'm sorry I told the press_," she reiterated. "About you all coming out of the closet. I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's uh, it's okay."

James pulled away from Jo's grasp and walked back inside the lobby. He was confused. Lucy? Jo? What? It still seemed like a set up.

"Well, it seems like a set up," Logan said, once James returned. They were all in Carlos and Logan's room, sitting on the floor.

"That's what I thought!" James said.

"But she admitted to telling the press?" Logan asked to be sure. James nodded. "Then Kendall was right."

"Yeaaah," James sighed. "What am I gonna do with him?"

Carlos and Logan shrugged.

"Maybe I should try talking to him?" Carlos suggested.

"And what do you think you can do?" Logan asked. He smirked at his boyfriend.

"I dunno. I haven't talked to him since he started pouting. Maybe I can cheer him up?"

"Anything's worth a shot," James said. "I think I might just make it worse right now."

"Aww, don't say that," Logan said. He reached out and nudged James in the arm. "But I'd cool off a lil, if I were you. Let's see how Carlos does."

"Okay guys. I'll be back in a bit. Wish me luck!"

Carlos jumped up off of the floor and left the bedroom. He shut the door hard, leaving James and Logan in the room alone. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Sooo, uhhh," Logan said.

"Huh? What?"

"Carlos told me some interesting things."

"Like what?" James cocked his head to the side. Logan didn't make eye contact.

"Said some stuff about sex."

"I guess so. You guys are doing it, after all."

"No, I mean, sex with you and Kendall."

"Huh?" James got red in the face. His eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "What did he say?"

"Sorry, sorry," Logan said quickly. "He told me not to tell you I know. Ughh. But I can't resist. He said you and Kendall and pretty kinky."

"Yeah, we are," James answered quietly. "Kendall started it, but I like it, too."

"I kinda want to try it out with Carlos."

"That's cool."

"He doesn't want to."

"Awww. I'm sorry."

They fell quiet for a minute, both frowning. Logan stared at his hands, which he had folded in his lap. James teetered back and forth.

"It's fun," James finally broke the silence with. "We really get into it."

"Like…what do you do?" Logan asked.

"In general Kendall is the dominant one, but sometimes we swap. Still I'm kinda submissive. But he ties me up. Handcuffs. Ties. Blindfolds. I dunno if I really want to get into it all, but being restrained is cool."

"It sounds fun," Logan whined. He looked at James sadly. "I wish Carlos liked it, but he got all weird when I showed interest."

"But it's sooo simple," James said. "It would be even easier for a guy like me to dominate, well, a guy like you."

"I don't even know how to do it, even if I wanted to!"

"Just uh, uhhh…" James scooted closer to Logan. "You just act fast. The aggressor suddenly pins the other guy down."

"Oh? That sounds hot," Logan said.

He bit his lower lip. James stared at him. Logan was always so easy to read; he was turned on and even James could figure that out. Logan sat there, looking at James with those hungry, curious eyes.

"Logan?" James asked. He was starting to feel a little awkward.

"What?" Logan answered very softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeaah, I guess I'm just sorta…fantasizing…ish…"

The boys sat there quietly for a moment. They stared at each other, wondering what to do. They were reading their minds, but unsure if the other was or not. The tension was building. James's lips parted. Logan swallowed hard.

"H-how did you say you uh, start the restraining stuff?" Logan asked nervously. James fidgeted. He tried to think for a moment. What to do?

"Suddenly," James said. "Just, suddenly. Like…"

Acting quickly, James jumped onto Logan and pinned him to the ground. He held him by the wrists, pushing the back of his hands into the carpet. Logan wriggled a bit, staring up at James with his mouth open. He knew it was wrong. It was so wrong.

"James, this is wrong," Logan whispered.

"I know."

James pushed his knees to Logan's butt and separated his legs with his own. He thrust his hips against Logan's ass. Logan cried out wantonly. James clearly had a giant dick. Much bigger than his, and definitely bigger than Carlos. He rubbed it up and down through Logan's crack. Such a tease.

"You're such a tease, James."

"I know."

Then James let go of Logan's wrists, but he still didn't move. James grabbed him by the waist and in one fell swoop he flipped Logan on his stomach. He pulled Logan's pants down, exposing his pale butt, and smacked him hard. Logan had never been smacked before. It was quite thrilling.

"James," Logan moaned. "James!"

"You like that?"

"No, no James! Stop!"

"No no or no yes?"

"NO NO! Stop!"

Logan looked back at him sadly. James frowned and let go. He pulled his pants up for him and backed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is. Man, I'm sorry. I dunno how this happened."

"Y-you're right," James said. He folded his legs back up again, trying to stuff his boner far away. "Sorry."

"I guess we can get a little carried away sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Let's promise to stay true to our dudes. Okay?" Logan stuck out his pinky. James nodded wearily and locked fingers. They shook and agreed on their promise.

"I guess I've just always thought about fucking you," James blurted out.

"Yeah, I guess me too," Logan admitted. He looked away from a moment, then smiled. "But oh well! We love our guys, right?"

"Right."


	6. New Wave

"Kendall…? Buddy…?"

Carlos knocked on the bedroom door and opened it carefully. He popped his head inside and saw Kendall lying on the bed, on his stomach. He didn't budge.

"Kendalll….?"

"_What,_" Kendall finally said, muffled by the pillow.

"How you doin'?"

"Blah."

"Why blah?"

Carlos squatted down beside the bed and poked Kendall in the side. He still didn't react.

"I can't handle this shit," Kendall said. "Gustavo. Tabloids. Jo. It's too much."

"Well you can't just wallow in sadness."

"I don't care."

"Ugghh. Kendall."

The Latino boy shook Kendall by the arm. Kendall flipped his head quickly and glared at him.

"WHAT?!" Kendall barked. Carlos startled and released his grip.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all!" He said very quickly.

Kendall's expression dropped.

"Thanks," he said. "But I'm fine. I just need some down time."

"But we're supposed to be in the studio today."

"I don't want to go."

"But we gotta!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

Carlos grumbled to himself and got back to his feet. He sneered and Kendall and walked out of the bedroom. He popped around the corner and slipped back into his own room. James and Logan were still sitting on the floor. They looked a little awkward.

"Kendall says he won't go to the studio today," Carlos said as he came back in.

James and Logan both asked, "Why?" at the same time. Carlos shrugged.

"Says he can't handle it, and needs more time alone."

"Damn," Logan said. "That's really not going to help anything. Once Gustavo knows that Kendall's depressed and won't work, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I knooooow," James moaned. "What do I dooooo?"

"We'll fix him!" Carlos said. "I'm sure we can. All of us. Come on, let's all go talk to him."

Without having much choice, James and Logan were whisked back into Kendall's room. The three of them piled inside, and the noise was enough to make Kendall sit up.

"What are you doing?" He asked the group.

"Trying to make you feel better," Logan said. "We need you to cheer up, and we need you to come with up to the studio, like…NOW!"

"But I don't wanna!" Kendall pouted. "I don't give a shit about the studio or whatever. I don't want people over hearing more things about us. I don't want Gustavo getting pissed at us."

"Uh. Gustavo's gonna get pissed at us _anyway_," Carlos said. The other two nodded.

"You know what I mean!" Kendall snapped.

James made a pouty face and sat down next to Kendall. He put his arms around him.

"Kennnyyyy," he whined. Kendall sighed and hugged him back. "Kenny be good pweeeasse."

"Ugh, no babytalk," Kendall protested.

"Sorry."

"You are our backbone," Logan said. "Without you standing, the rest of us fall. We need you to keep us together."

"Okay guys. I guess you're right," Kendall finally admitted.

He kissed James on the cheek and finally got up.

"Get dressed and then come with us to the studio, k?" James said.

"Okay. But you two leave." Kendall pointed at Carlos and Logan.

They looked at each other, shrugged and walked out. James stared at Kendall wide-eyed.

"I can stay, right?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah of course," Kendall answered.

He put his hands on the back of James's head and pulled him in for a kiss. James melted against him. It was good to be home.

"Sorry for being a dick," Kendall said. "I'm just at the end of my fuse today."

"It's cool," James said between kisses. "You're sorta always like that."

Kendall gave him a _"Really?_" glare. James nodded innocently.

"Damn. Well, sorry either way," Kendall said again.

He licked across James's lips a couple times, and then he ran his tongue along his cheek, to his ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly.

"Kennyyyy," James moaned. "We gotta get readdyyy."

"It a bit," Kendall whispered.

James squirmed and wormed as Kendall kept licking him. Tiny deep moans escaped both of their mouths.

"Kennn pleeaaase," James pleaded. "They're gonna be mad."

"Mmmm you're no fun."

Kendall kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and backed off. He stood up and ran a hand through his own hair.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," James said. "But we _do _sorta kinda have to head to the studio. Already behind."

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it."

"DOGS!"

Gustavo's irritating voice rang out through the halls of Rocque Records as soon as the boys came into the studio. They knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I don't know _who _of you told the press, but you'd better be _sorry _that you did."

"Gustavo, if you please," Logan said. He stepped before the rest of them. "We were doing some research online, and so far it looks like our fan base is delighted about our news."

Their producer glared at Logan. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked obnoxiously. All four of the boys nodded and grinned.

"It's all about Big Time Faggot Fever, isn't it?" Carlos asked. The remaining three kept nodding and grinning.

"_Really_?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes!" The four chimed.

"Just look at our fan sites," said Logan.

Gustavo went to his computer and pulled up a few browser tabs. He scrolled through comments and whatnots for a few moments. The boys looked to each other nervously, hoping that Gustavo would be pleased.

"Huh. Looks like you dogs are right."

"I told you!" Logan said cheerily. He pointed both of his fingers and Gustavo and winked.

"I think this might actually be the _big time _burst of energy we were looking for!" Gustavo announced. He got up from his computer and walked back to the band. "Maybe we should play up this gay thing? YES! I want you all to get as many candid photo shoots as possible. Talk openly. I think your fans will EAT IT UP! And if your fans eat it up, then we MAKE MORE MONEY!"

"Gustavo," Kendall interrupted. "We aren't going to exploit our sexuality for publicity."

"Oh I think you are," Gustavo said. He looked scary. "You're gonna do what you have to. Come on, I'm not asking you to _lie_, just be free to…whatever!"

"Guys, it's not such a big deal," Kelly finally chimed in, after being unusually quiet for a while. "We want you to be happy, and we want the band to do well. Obviously, it seems that being gay, which makes you happy, also makes the band do well. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," the boys all said simultaneously.

"Goooood!" Gustavo said. "Then I expect you all to kiss the media's feet and tell them all sorts of…whatever stuff gay guys do. You guys ARE gay, right?"

"Yeeee-eeesss!" They all yelled.

"Cool, cool," Gustavo said. "Anyways, putting this crap aside, let's get back in the booth and do some RECORDING!"

"Hey, wait wait," Kelly interrupted. She was looking at her phone. "Looks like Channel 8 wants to have an interview with the guys."

"Eh?" Gustavo asked.

"About being gay," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. "They want to get the inside scoop on what's going on."

"Cool," James said. "Exactly what Gustavo prescribed, right? When?"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiin two hours."

"WHAT?" The boys, including Gustavo, yelled.

"Two hours?" Gustavo shouted. "We don't have that much time to get ready!"

"We'll just have to act natural," Kendall suggested. "No lying, no bullshit. Just cool and give them what they want, am I right?"

Gustavo took off his glasses and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose in frustration. He grunted to himself a few times. Eyes closed, he said, "Just don't make me look like an idiot. TRY not to be stupid. I know that's almost IMPOSSIBLE, but please try."

"Don't worry, Gustavo," said Carlos confidently. He smacked his helmet on and patted it once. "We know how to act smart."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's okay," he said. "We won't be stupid."

"_Are the rumors true?_" A reporter asked the boys. "Is Big Time Rush, big time gay?"

They stood around a single podium in a small room, surrounded by about ten reporters. Cameras were flashing off and on, and there were two filming them. A few people stood in the back taking notes.

Before Carlos could answer, Logan pushed in front of the microphone and said, "Y-yes, they are. We are gay."

A chatter grew within the crowd. Someone tried to silence them.

"Which of you is gay?" A male reporter asked.

"James and I are dating," Kendall said. He looked at James briefly and smiled. "And Carlos and Logan are dating."

A couple people in the crowd went, "awww," but the chatter grew louder and louder.

"Is this a joke?" a voice called out.

"No it's not," Logan reassured them. "Uh. We love jokes, but we love each other more."

Someone laughed. Kendall glared into the audience. Then they fell quiet. The clamor ceased. Logan nudged Kendall in the arm and whispered, "Don't be such a dick. Remember what Gustavo said. Give them what they want."

James poked himself in front of the microphone.

"I love Kendall!" He yelled. He grabbed Kendall's hand and held it high up so that everyone could see.

"Yeah, yeah!" Carlos said. It made him excited. "I love Logan, too!"

He started jumping up and down. Logan got nervous.

"Do you love Carlos?" A reporter asked.

"Of course I do," Logan said, trying to remain calm.

"Do you think that your relationships will drive the band apart?"

"No, I don't," Kendall answered. "I think it will bring us together even better. We've been crushing on each other for a long time, and now that we're able to be honest about our feelings, our overall friendships will blossom."

James looked at Kendall with a sparkle in his eye.

"That was beautiful," he cried out. Kendall rolled his eyes, but James leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

The cameras flashed in a frenzy. The crowd's chatter grew out of control. Kendall's face turned bright red.

"I'm giving them what they want," James said. "They love it!"

The boys all looked at each other and smiled. Yeah, they DID love it. And that picture of James and Kendall kissing was sure to be on the cover of every star-studded super market magazine tomorrow.

"We're done taking questions," Kendall suddenly said. He shook his open palm at the crowd. "Thanks, guys."


	7. The Morning After

The day was over. Night had started. The lights were off, and James and Kendall went into their bedroom together. After closing the door, James flung himself into his boyfriend's arms and kissed him hotly, briefly.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kendall answered. He held James against him and kissed him back a few times. "A lot. That was cool! I'm glad everyone liked us. It was hot how you kissed me in public. You're a very good boy."

"Anything for you, Ken-doll," James said.

He slipped his hands underneath Kendall's shirt and touched his chest lightly. Kendall's breathing got louder.

"Suck me off, good boy?" Kendall asked.

James smiled and got down on his knees. He whipped Kendall's growing boner out of his fly and ran his tongue along the length of the shaft. Kendall groaned a little too loudly. It was impulsive, he couldn't help it; and James was getting so good at this!

His warm, wet tongue worked its way around the thickness of Kendall's big dick. It tickled the tip, and ran under the lip of the head. It throbbed and throbbed. Kendall put his hands on the back of James's head and pulled his mouth over the dick. James took it pretty deep. Kendall thrust his hips gently.

"Come on, take it," he moaned.

James made little peeps of pleasure, but they were muted by the massive man-meat that choked him. He closed his eyes as he pumped his mouth over Kendall's dick.

"Fuck. Suck it, James. Come on," Kendall coaxed. "Take it, take it; I'm close."

The speed increased. James was really working it. His head jerked back and forth, bringing Kendall to one hell-of-a great orgasm. He clawed at the back of James's head and pushed his dick deep into the boy's throat. Though not much of a cummer, Kendall shot a decent load into James's mouth, which he immediately swallowed.

Nearly smoking, Kendall stepped backwards to the bed and flopped heavily onto his back. James crawled over and got up next to him. He curled up on his chest, resting his head. Kendall petted his hair softly.

"You're getting really good," Kendall said, panting. "Really, REALLY good."

"Thanks!" James said, a little too excitedly. Oh James, so silly.

Kendall shifted himself so that he was lying on the bed properly. He took off his shirt and pants, socks too, and got under the covers. James did the same. They spooned with James's back to Kendall's chest.

"I love you," Kendall said after he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of YOU," James replied. "Because you got over your anxiety and made our relationship public."

"Yeaaaah. Too much anxiety lately," Kendall said. "But look at you! Last night, you were all a mess 'cause you were so freaked out about this. Now you're totally calm."

"Mmmm once I knew that our fans were gonna like us, I felt much better."

James pressed back to Kendall's chest a little harder. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes. The room fell quiet and they kissed once more. The warmth between them was so intimate, so wonderful.

"_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, don't hurry 'cause a love like this is forever_," Kendall sang quietly into James's ear.

"_They don't even know a thing, we'll show 'em all that we're much better…_" James kept on singing, but he suddenly stopped. He turned to face Kendall and stared at him, as best as he could in the light of midnight.

"What's up?" Kendall asked. He traced his finger over James's face.

"That song," James said. His voice because very quiet and serious, as it does every now and then.

"What about it?"

"I never realized how beautiful it is."

"Yeah. It makes me think of you," Kendall said. He nuzzled his nose against James's.

Tears came back. James had tears in his eyes. He thought that Kendall wouldn't know, but somehow he was able to hear them falling or something.

"James?" Kendall asked. He held him tight. "Why are you sad?"

"Life got real confusing real fast," James admitted quickly. He sniffed. "I hate growing up."

"Yeah but it happens." Kendall said, trying to be comforting, but probably not doing a very good job. He hugged James real tight. "But I wanna grow up with you. I wanna grow old with you."

James lost it. This hadn't happened in a long, _long _time, but he wrapped his arms around Kendall, pressed his face deeply into the crook of his neck and suddenly began bawling. He cried and cried, feeling the weight of reality setting in. The tears covered Kendall's neck, but he didn't care. He held James and let him cry as much as he wanted to. No, no; as much as he _had _to.

As soon as his sobbing ceased, James settled back against the pillow and looked at Kendall again.

"S-sorry," he whispered. "I dunno what happened."

"Shh shhh," Kendall hushed, placing a finger over James's lips. "_Don't you worry 'bout a thing…_okay?"

"Mhm."

"When I say I love you I fucking mean it. I'll stand by you forever. You're my best friend and my best guy."

James nodded, squeezed one more little tear out, and then fell fast asleep.

In the morning, Kendall and James were woken up by a loud pounding on the door. They both shot awake, and Kendall got up to answer it. Carlos and Logan were standing there, holding a newspaper up in the air. Kendall grabbed it from them and looked at the cover photo.

"What is it?" James asked out from the bed groggily.

"'_Confirmed Queer_,'" Kendall read. "'Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight and James Diamond officially announced their love for each other at a press conference yesterday.' There's a picture of us kissing."

James got out of bed and slumped over to where they all were. He looked at the paper in Kendall's hand and blinked a few times.

"Damn," he said. "I look good."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That's all you can think about?" He asked. James nodded.

"Yeah and look," Logan said, pointing to the second paragraph. "Talks about us, too."

Kendall read silently to himself. The article basically described all of the questions and answers from the press conference. It discussed how the boys carried themselves. How Carlos got excited. At the very end of the last paragraph, the writer said, "Already, fans of BTR have been in an ecstatic glee over the boys' new sexuality. Social networking sites are all a buzz with giddy girls, ranting about the future of the gay couples. There is still the possibility that this is entirely a publicity stunt to gain more popularity. Either way, it seems to be making a positive impression on the group."

"This is sweet!" Carlos yelled. "They love us even more!"

"Haters gonna hate, but the fans are _oh so sweet_," Kendall said with a smirk. He leaned sideways and pecked James on the cheek. "Looks like we're in the clear to flaunt our boys."

"Boys like boyfriends or boys like…" Carlos said, looking down at his crotch.

"Boys like boyfriends," Logan answered, sounding a little annoyed. "He means we can be a couple openly."

"Yeah okay," Kendall said. "So let's get ready for our studio session. I'm sure Gustavo will be very pleased with our publicity. I'm gonna go get washed up."

"And I'm gonna put some pants on," said Carlos. He was in boxers and sweatshirt. Not his best look.

The two of them dashed off, leaving Logan and James behind. They looked at each other a little oddly.

"Uhhh," James said. "No awkward feelings, right?"

"Nope. No awkward feelings."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Logan cleared his throat.

"You uh," he said quietly. "Aren't gonna tell anybody, right?"

"Not if you don't," James said. He blinked. "I don't plan on it. Just our secret, right? And never again."

"Right."

"Right."

Kendall came out of the bathroom and popped into the bedroom once more. He pulled James in with him.

"You should go brush your teeth," he said.

"I know, I know," James said. "Not to mention a million other things."

Kendall took off all his clothes and then put on a clear pair of boxers. He got into some jeans and slipped on a tank top.

"Well?" Kendall asked after he was dressed. He widened his eyes at James.

"What?"

"Brush your teeth and a million other things."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

James pawed through his wardrobe, trying to find something decent to wear.

"Err, hrr, uhh."

"Damn, just pick something."

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW DON'T RUSH ME! Uhh, hurrrr, ummm."

Kendall sighed loudly. He stepped behind James, wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "You'll look good whatever you wear," seductively into his ear.

"But _somethings _I'll look even better in," James rebutted, entirely unsexily.

"Don't be such a queen."

"But it's in my nature!"

"I know," Kendall pecked his boyfriend on the cheek briefly and let go. "Just hurry up. I'll be waiting with the guys."

"But! Argh. What!" James grumped and watched Kendall leave. He looked back at the closet and continued to find a suitable outfit.

Kendall came into the living room and flopped onto the sofa next to Carlos and Logan, who were both ready to go.

"He's so damn picky," he complained.

"You've _just _noticed this?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"I guess. I don't know."

Carlos and Logan both laughed.

"What?" Kendall asked, getting a little hot headed.

"It's just funny!" Logan said. "I don't think you've ever noticed how prissy James is."

"Of course I've known," Kendall said seriously. "I just didn't know the extent. I never really watched him get dressed before."

"Awwwww but in't love great?" Carlos said, swooning almost.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. He looked far away and smiled. He meant what he said. So what if James was touchy and picky and a total drama queen. James was James, and he was beautiful and loveable.

"It's nice to see you happy," Logan told Kendall. "Much better than yesterday."

"Still sorting things out," Kendall said. He looked at Logan and frowned. "The next couple days will still be a fucking battle."

"Fucking battle sounds AWESOME!" Carlos cheered. He grabbed Logan's arm and looked at him very seriously with his mouth slightly open. "Can we have a fucking battle?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure what that means," Logan said. He stared wide eyed. "But I guess yes? I don't know what I'm agreeing to."

"Yay!" Carlos yelled.

"You are crazy," Kendall groaned. "You're all crazy."

"Yep!" Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

Just then, the bedroom door reopened and James came out. He pointed to his choice and clothes and asked Kendall if they looked alright.

"I _told _you," Kendall said. "Anything will look fine."

"But FINE isn't good enough. I need to look _fantastic_," James said, doing a shimmy down each side of his face. "So do I?"

Kendall jumped up to his feet and pulled James close to him.

"You," he whispered aggressively. "Always. Look. Fantastic."

James stared at Kendall, looking breath taken. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Nobody have ever actually given him that kind of amazing, determined compliment before.

"Guuu-uuuys," Logan called out from the sofa. "We gotta goo-oooo!"

"Come on," Kendall said. He took James's hand and led him towards the front door.

"Always?" James peeped. Kendall looked back at him and winked, mouthing the words, "Yeah, always."


	8. And a cherry on top?

**High** eroticism alert****

"Well it looks like you were right, Logan."

The boys stepped inside the office at Rocque Records to be greeted by their giant, unpleasant producer. Logan beamed with pride, and Gustavo kept talking.

"This gay thing IS having a great impact on your popularity, which is FANTASTIC, because then _I _will make more _money_."

"I'm proud of you guys," Kelly said. She looked sincere. "It was a brave thing to do, especially knowing that it could risk your careers."

"And my _money_," Gustavo added.

"We kind of had a hunch all along that it would boost sales," Logan said. This wasn't true of course, but it looked good. The boys all nodded and made sounds of agreement.

"Then we should have done it sooner!" Gustavo roared. "If you knew it was going to help, why didn't somebody TELL ME?!"

"_We weren't ready_," Kendall bitched. "We had these feelings for a long time, but none of us were ready to tell the truth to each other. One night, it just sort of came up and happened. I didn't know if James really meant it or not, but he did. And I did."

The four boys said, "We all did" at the same time. Kelly smiled, but Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Don't let this crap get in the way of working, though," he warned. "We still have a band, and a fan base, and a bunch of swooning teenage girls to make virtual love to. Don't mess this up with your real love.

"That being said, I don't know HOW to write 'gay songs' but I'm _trying _to."

"I don't think 'gay songs' are any different from other ones," Carlos suggested. "I love Logan no different than a man would love a woman. I'd sing the same things to him. Uh, but I guess there's a lot of angst for gay teenagers or whatever. Right?"

"I don't know!" Gustavo yelled. "We're looking into it. Trying to see what other gay song writers have done. Like t.A.T.u. and I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! That's why I'm PAYING people to know _for me_."

"Cool!" Kendall said, looking slightly confused. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have a headache, and I need to write gay songs. You can take the day off."

"Sweet!" James yelled.

"Thanks, Gustavo!" All four of them said very sing-songy.

"Now GET OUT!"

"I'm soooo glad we have time to hang out today!" Carlos exclaimed as they made it back to the Palmwoods.

As soon as they stepped inside the lobby, a group of photographers popped out of nowhere. One woman at the front of the group basically accosted them and started asking questions.

"Big Time Rush—How are your new relationships going? Where have you all just been?"

Carlos smiled and said, "They're going really well. Today, I woke up and…"

Kendall jabbed him in the gut raised his index finger to his own mouth. Carlos stopped talking. Kendall smiled and looked at the woman.

"That's none of your business," he said cheerily.

The woman frowned and told the camera holders to leave. The followed her out the front door drearily.

"We don't need to answer _every _question," Kendall told the guys. "I don't want them knowing _everything_."

"I guess so," James said.

"Nah Kendall's right," Logan interjected. "We might be in the public eye, but we do still have private lives."

"Very private lives!" Carlos said with a sneaky smile.

"Well how about we take our _very private lives _and hang out at the pool?" Logan suggested.

"Cool, okay," Carlos agreed.

James and Kendall shook their heads.

"I think we'll pass," Kendall said. "We got a lot of other stuff to do."

Kendall shut the bedroom door and locked it. He smiled at James and told him to get on the bed.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Yay!" James gleefully exclaimed. He climbed up onto the bed and bounced up and down a little.

Kendall slowly stepped in front of him and put his hands on James's shoulders. He leaned over and kissed him once.

"Are you feeling cuddly?" James asked.

"No, not especially," said Kendall.

He pulled James's shirt off and asked him to lay down on his stomach. Then he slipped him out of his pants and boxers. Kendall undressed himself too, somewhere in there.

"Here," said Kendall. A purple bandana blocked James's view suddenly. Kendall tied it behind his head and patted him gently. "Nothing scary, I promise."

"It's cool," said James. He fidgeted a little bit.

"Put your arms out," Kendall said, and James did. He stretched them, gently, to the head post of the bed.

James of course couldn't see. He felt his boyfriend's hands manipulate his body. The cold grip of a pair of handcuffs slipped over one of his wrists. Metal clinked onto the head post. Then the other hand. Grip, clink. A shiver ran along James's spine.

"Be good," Kendall said.

He ran his finger down the length of James's spine. The teasing was incredible, almost impossible to bear. James moaned quietly to himself.

"Do I need to lock your ankles up?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. "Well, maybe I should just to be sure."

They didn't have cuffs big enough for his legs, so Kendall tied something soft and cottony around James's ankles and secured him to the bed. He was in a modest spread eagle.

The bed's weight shifted. Kendall got up on it. He sat between James's legs and patted his butt cheeks gently. James felt his heart pounding harder with the suspense. Kendall was so good at mixing things up and always keeping him guessing.

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

"Ohh yeah!" James remarked. He shimmied his upper body the best he could through the restraints.

Kendall's thin hands touched the inside of James's crack. He separated the cheeks. James heard a metallic rattling sound for a second. He had no idea what that was. Suddenly, something really cold touched his asshole. James jumped and retracted a little. Kendall smacked his butt lightly and reminded him to be good once more.

"Sorryyy," James whispered between high pitched whines.

"It's okay. I still love you," Kendall teased.

The tip of the object pushed itself inside James a little further. He grunted with its entrance, trying desperately to figure out what it was. A big pencil or pen? It felt strange.

Then, BOOM! Something cold and thick shot out of the object and filled the space inside him.

"Ohhh myyyy GOOOODDDDD IT'S A CAN OF WHIPPED CREAM!" James suddenly yelled. He jostled and rattled the restraints as the cream pumped into his ass. It was SO cold!

"Be good!" Kendall shouted.

He smacked James quite hard on the ass, and he tried to calm down. The creaming stopped. He pulled the tip of the can out. James tried to hold the mess inside him, but he felt a little stream of it running down to his balls. It was warm, now (ha!).

"Looks sexy," Kendall remarked.

He leaned down and licked up the dribble of sweet cream. He ran his tongue along his taint, and James quivered with pleasure. Then Kendall came up to his asshole, tongued it for a bit, and began to suck the cream out of it.

"Ohhh no no, Kenny don't do that; it's so gross!" James whined.

"No it's not," Kendall said between slurps. "It's nice. Don't you think it's nice?"

"Nghhh. Yeeaah. Ummmm. It is."

James wasn't going to lie about that. Kendall's tongue felt great. His whole mouth did. The sucking motion and release of the whipped cream was pretty incredible. He tried his best to forget about how nasty it was.

"I think that's almost it," Kendall said. He kissed the ass a few more times, then let it go. "Not bad. Good job!"

"Done?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I might leave you there a little longer."

"Awwww. Butttt…awwww!" James cried out. "I wanna see!"

"Nah."

The bed shifted again. Kendall must have gotten to his knees. He touched James's butt once more, and this time he felt something very familiar come close. The head of Kendall's dick pushed against his tender asshole. It was hard and slippery.

"Pleeeease don't tease me like that!" James cried out.

His big, muscular arms were no match to the tiny movements that Kendall commanded his boyfriend's entire body with. James writhed and moaned, desperate for penetration.

Then he got it. The dick slipped in all at once. James shouted and screamed into the pillow as he began to get plowed. It was interesting to see the skinny guy be so dominant over the thicker one. Kendall absolutely loved that. He loved that James's hot, buff body quivered as his cock delivered pounding after pounding. It didn't take Kendall long. He shot his own brand of cream inside James's tight ass.

"Fuuuuck," Kendall moaned as he came. "G-good boy."

"Mmmmm…"

"You think Carlos and Logan are having this much fun?"

James shook his head. Kendall reached out and pulled the bandana off. James turned his head around and smiled up at his boyfriend. His eyes sparkled.

"They can't be having this much fun," James said. "You're with _James Diamond_."

He rattled the restraints and tried to shimmy but it failed.

"Can you untie me now please?"

Kendall slipped his falling flaccid cock out of James's ass, followed by his steaming load.

"I guess," he said as he began to untie his boyfriend.

"The handcuffs really hurt after a while," James bitched.

Kendall unclamped them and James flopped onto the bed. He stretched his arms in awkward stiffness. The cuffs seriously hurt after having so much pressure on them. James rolled his nakedness onto his back and reached out for Kendall to come lay with him. He did. He rested his back against James's chest and snuggled with him.

"We should spend the rest of the day in bed," James said.

"You'll need it. Can't imagine your butt's gonna want to move around a lot."

James frowned and nodded in agreement. "But it hurts _so good_," he said.

"You know you're really cute, right?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I know!"

"Tch. Conceited much? Hah."

"Oh whatever!" James teasingly complained. "I don't even know what the means, so myeh!"

"Mmmm shut up," Kendall said before he leaned back and kissed James twice on the lips. "Let's just stay in bed."


	9. Crime

"I knew you'd want me back…" Logan whispered into James's ear.

They were both naked, and Logan was sitting on James's hips. He smiled and cradled his cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, of course," James said. He reached up and kissed Logan on the lips. "I can't get you out of my mind."

"Me neither," Logan replied. His mouth curled into a devilish little smile, and he began rocking his hips back and forth against James's throbbing boner. "I want you in me."

"I wanna be in you, too," James said. He put his hands on Logan's waist and ground up against him. "Sucks always being on the bottom."

"Well, I'm quite content that way," Logan said with a wink. "Here, here."

He squatted up a little and pressed James's dick to his ass. James dabbed his head, dripping with precum, against Logan's tight boy hole. So much tension. God, he wanted to be inside him so bad.

"Please take it," James pleaded.

"You should be more assertive," Logan said. "Just make me take it."

James glared at Logan seductively. Assertive wasn't really the best word for him. But, okay. He spread Logan's cheeks and began to…

"OH GOD!"

James jumped awake. The afternoon sun was smacking him in the face. He must have dozed off a little after his kinky romp with Kendall. They were still flopped on the sofa in the position they had settled into. James put his arms around Kendall and pulled him closer to his chest. That was an awkward dream. Seriously awkward. He touched Kendall to make sure he was real.

"Urrff…wha…" Kendall groaned. He breathed loudly as he woke up from his nap. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames," he yawned.

"Hi," James said back. He kissed him on the cheek. "Guess we had a nap."

"Yeaaaah."

"It was…good!"

"Yeah-huh. Mmm roll over."

Kendall pushed James to the side and spooned behind him. Their bodies were warm from sleep. He dragged the thinnest sheet from the bed and pulled it over them.

"I could still sleep longer," Kendall said, yawning once more. He cuddled against James, with his big face against his neck.

"Me, too, I guess," said James. He was totally up for more sleep, but fear of that dream continuing turned him off. "I think I'll stay awake though."

"Really?"

"I dunno."

"What's up?" Kendall asked. He peeked around James's cheek and looked at him quizzically. He was starting to really come around, and James seemed to be acting strange.

"Nothing," James said reluctantly.

"You suuure?"

"Nooo I'm not sure. I mean what?"

"James."

"What?"

"You're being funny."

"I'm not being funny!"

"Yes, you are. What's up?"

"Uggh." James sighed. He flipped around and looked at Kendall with glazed eyes. "I had a bad dream."

"You _gotta _stop having these dreams. What now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"Aww, come on. I'll help." Kendall rubbed James's arm and stuck out his lower lip. He kissed him quickly and repeated him request.

James frowned and looked away. He knew he wouldn't be able to win against Kendall. Quietly, he told him, "In my dream, I was having sex with Logan."

Kendall suddenly burst into laughter.

"THAT'S it?" He shouted.

"Y-yeah. Why's that funny?"

"It's not a big deal. I dreamt I had sex with my _mom _once. It doesn't matter."

"Ew, gross, dude!" James exclaimed. He stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"As long as it doesn't actually happen, it's cool," Kendall added.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Nooo," James said. He got a little flustered and began talking too much. "It didn't happen. It was just a dream. And it wasn't a dream of something that had happened, or that I wanted to happen. Noooo, no of course not. Just a crazy dream. I mean, come on, me and Logan?"

Kendall stared at him. James grinned desperately back.

"And I uh, said too much, didn't?" James whispered. Kendall nodded.

"Did you fuck Logan?"

"N…no. I didn't."

Kendall sat up and folded his arms. He looked at his boyfriend very seriously.

"Then what? What happened?"

"We just fooled around," James admitted. He flipped over and faced away from Kendall. "I'm sorry."

Silence fell for a moment, but then James felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's fine," Kendall said quietly. "Just don't let it happen again. And _don't _tell Carlos."

"I'm not gonna," said James.

He heard Kendall exhale heavily a few times, avoiding eye contact. This obviously wasn't very fun for him.

"I thought you weren't mad?" James asked.

"I'm not mad. _I'm disappointed._"

James whined quietly to himself. Kendall looked at him over his shoulder and shook his head.

"You've probably always liked Logan more than me."

"No! That is NOT true!" James quipped. He furrowed his brow and poked Kendall repeatedly in the shoulder. "I. LOVE. YOU. MORE. THAN. ANY. ONE."

"So then why Logan? Why did you let that happen?"

James stared at Kendall seriously, in response to his question. His voice got very quiet and low.

"I guess the idea of being in control seemed exciting," James admitted. "And before I knew you loved me back, I sorta considered a relationship with all of you. I didn't know who would be okay with it. I assumed none. But if you never sent out a signal, I was always looking for one from Carlos or Logan."

"You know," Kendall said. He flipped around and gave his boyfriend a smile finally. "If you weren't so stupid, I might be offended by that. But, I know what you're trying to say, and I understand."

James grinned and said "yay!" to himself. Kendall leaned in and rubbed their noses together (this is kind of scary for James).

"And maybe next time I might let _you _tie _me _up," Kendall added, narrowing his eyes. "If you're good."

"Yay!"

"But you haven't been very good."

"Not yay!" James's cheerfulness quickly died out.

"You'll need to repent for that little affair."

"Oh boy. How?"

"I'll think about it. Hey, you wanna go see how Carlos and Logan are doing? As long as you don't fuck them."

"Oh come ON! Don't be like that!" James complained, getting red in the face. Kendall kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm kiiiddiing. Relax. Come on, let's go."


	10. and punishment

**[Sorry people. I've had MAJOR writer's block on this story. I think this chapter falls flat. Trying to keep the plot going, etc etc. Next chapter will get better, I promise.]**

"It's incredible!"

"I don't believe it!"

"So the rumors are true…"

Voices around the Palmwoods pool echoed these ideas. Trying not to stare, the residents and guests periodically glanced over at the two famous boys who were chatting as they waded through the water.

"You know, it's impolite to stare!" Logan said to a boy who couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"I don't mind," Carlos said happily. "Let 'em stare aaalll they want!"

He bent close to Logan's ear and licked the side of his face. Logan turned bright red, and the chatter amongst the pool-goers increased slightly.

"Ttt-tt-tt-tut!" Logan sputtered in protest.

"What?" Carlos whispered.

"We gotta be so public about it?"

"It's exactly what Gustavo ordered!" Carlos said. He put his arms around Logan and hugged him tight.

Suddenly, some guy from the pool stood up and pointed to the other side.

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE! GIRLS MAKING OUT!"

Carlos and Logan turned to where he was directing attention. There, leaning between two pool chairs, was Lucy and Jo. They were kissing. Carlos and Logan seemed like old news, now. The bystanders piled to the lesbian couple and began hooting.

"That's better," Logan said. He smiled contently, but Carlos seemed pissed. "What's wrong, Carlitos?"

"I don't like that!" Carlos said. His forehead scrunched up and his eyes narrowed. "How are we gonna get media attention when Lucy and Jo steal it all?"

"We don't need all of the attention," Logan coaxed. He backed Carlos against the side of the pool and straddled his waist. "And if people aren't watching, we can get away with more."

"Ooooh, Logie, you're naughty!" Carlos squealed.

Slowly, he started grinding himself against Logan's crotch. They pressed their wet chests together and kissed. Nobody cared. Carlos nibbled on Logan's earlobe.

"Feels good," Logan moaned. "Doesn't it?"

"You always feel good!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm. Kiss me again."

"Awww, Carlitos," Logan cooed and smacked lips with his boyfriend again.

They rocked against each other and kissed more. But Carlos felt a little irritated by the attention that Lucy and Jo were getting. He stopped kissing Logan and looked behind himself at them. Some people were taking pictures. Lucy and Jo hugged, holding hands, and posed cutely for the crowd. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"We can be cute, too!" He said.

"Well yeah, you're my cutie little carnitas."

"Psssh," Carlos rolled his eyes again. "Come on."

"Huh?"

Carlos swam around Logan and climbed out of the pool. He took his hand and led him out, too.

"I want to go fuck you," Carlos said, sounding oddly bland.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to fuck you."

"Oooookay!" Logan agreed.

He followed Carlos out of the pool. They scooped up their towels and dried themselves off as best as they could quickly. It looked like Jo and Lucy were trying to go back inside the Palmwoods. People were crowding around them and making it almost impossible.

"Ahahah, yeah, well you know," they heard Jo saying. "We just want to uh, go on with the rest of our lives. Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Uh huh."

Carlos made a huffy breath to himself as he watched the girls.

"It's alright, Carlitos," Logan said. He put his hands on Carlos's shoulder and rubbed him. "Just forget about it."

Carlos nodded and secured the towel around his waist. He took Logan by the hand and dragged him into the lobby. After the gaggle of gazers dissipated from Lucy and Jo, James and Kendall appeared. They flagged down Carlos and Logan.

"What the hell is this all about?" Kendall asked, pointing at Lucy and Jo as they held hands, waiting for the elevator.

"We thought it was best if we didn't tell you," Logan said. "But Lucy and Jo are dating."

"WHAT?" Kendall shouted. "Bandwagon!"

"Ummm, I don't know," James peeped. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What d'you mean?" Kendall asked. His eyes were wide. "You don't seriously think they're dating? Just conveniently when we all come out, they do, too? Doesn't that seem a little funny?"

James shifted on his heels. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess."

"We're gonna get out of here before it gets more complicated," Logan interrupted. He laughed sheepishly and followed Carlos to the elevators.

"Uh huh!" Carlos shouted behind him.

Kendall turned back to James with his hands on his hips. "You all knew about this?"

"Yeah," James said.

"You should have told me. I'd find out anyway, duh."

"Sorryyy," James whined.

Kendall leaned in to James's ear and whispered, "You've been _very _bad."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kendall kept whispering. "I still love you. I love you very much. Very, very much."

"Awww Kenny, I love you, too!" James smile broadly and hugged his boyfriend.

They embraced in the middle of the lobby. A couple people turned their heads. They got a little more attention when they rubbed noses together.

"Cute," some girl said as she walked by. A guy she was with mumbled, "More like 'Big Time Fags'."

Kendall glared at him. James didn't even notice. He was too busy being adorable.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked.

"You," Kendall answered sternly. "That's what."

"Uhh, okay. I though…what?"

Kendall kept walking. He pulled James along by his hand. They didn't go to the pool. Instead, the passed the front desk and went to the area where the vending machine is.

"Ummmm, Kennn…" James mumbled, but his boyfriend interrupted him with a _shush_. He continued pulling him along and stopped at the supply closet. Kendall jostled the door open and pushed James inside. He followed behind.

The light was off and James stumbled around a bit. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I gotta set you straight," Kendall said calmly. "Don't worry."

"Huh? Worry? W-why would I worry?"

Kendall's hands grabbed James's wrists suddenly. Firmly. James felt warm lips press against his neck. A shiver went down his spine. Kendall held his body close to his own.

"I love you," Kendall whispered.

"I love you too," James answered a little nervously.

"You okay?"

"As okay as anybody could be while they're pinned against their boyfriend in a dark room."

"You're cute," Kendall said. He kissed his neck several times. "Very cute."

"Eheheh, so uh, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Hmm not sure."

Kendall suddenly tied something around James's wrists, pressing them together behind his back. His hands ran up and down James's back. He went underneath his shirt and scratched his skin.

"Ouccch," James whined.

Kendall sighed heavily to himself. "You're going to complain the whole time? Okay." He rustled with something, and then a band of cloth came around in front of James's face and blocked his mouth. Kendall tied it in the back. James made a few muffled complaints, but soon gave up.

Kendall squatted down to the floor and pulled James's pants down. He kissed both of his butt cheeks several times. James purred behind the cloth. Kendall popped one of his own fingers into his mouth and then quickly slipped it into James's ass. He moaned fiercely upon penetration.

"I can't believe you fooled around with Logan," Kendall said. He wriggled his finger inside of his boyfriend, who quivered in the slight pain. "It hurts my feelings."

"Ssrryyy," James moaned.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kendall said calmly. A second finger went inside. "After you repent a little, we'll be aaaallll caught up. Sound fair?"

"Mmhmmm!" James agreed.

A third finger went in. Kendall groaned to himself as he felt around inside James. It felt nice in there. Then he pulled out. James shouted as best as he could. Kendall chuckled and smacked his butt a few times.

"Not bad," he said. "Could be better. Hey, hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

"Hrrrrr?" James mumbled.

Kendall got up and slipped out of the closet door all of the sudden, leaving James bound and in the dark. He stumbled around towards the door, but it was a battle he couldn't win. So he waited. And waited. And waited. But Kendall got a little caught up in some unexpected business.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked Jo, who was in the lobby sans Lucy.

"I have a girlfriend, that's what. Is it such a big deal? You have a boyfriend."

"You just turned around and became a lesbian?"

Jo threw her hands up in the air. "YOU just turned around and became gay!" She yelled.

"Maybe I'm bi!" Kendall rebutted.

"Well maybe I am too!?"

"WELL…" Kendall narrowed his eyes at his exgirlfriend. "Well maybe it's stupid to argue, and we should just accept how we are!"

"Well maybe you're right!"

They glared at each other, but then realized that they were in agreement. They both burst into laughter.

"No hard feelings?" Jo suggested.

Kendall smiled and nodded. They hugged.

"Let's just move on," Kendall said. "Good luck with Lucy."

"You, too. Don't let James drive you too crazy."

"Oh yeah!" Kendall shouted. He let go of Jo and stared. "James! Gotta go!"

He suddenly dashed back to the supply closet. When he opened the door, James screamed from behind the cloth.

"It's just me," Kendall said. "I'm back!"

James hummed and moved towards the sound of Kendall's voice. He thudded against him and Kendall put his arms around him.

"Did you miss me?" Kendall whispered. James hummed positively. "Suffer enough?" Kendall asked, and James hummed once more, sadder this time. His boyfriend pulled off the rag from his mouth and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you lots," James said, happy to be able to talk again. "And yes I think I've suffered enough. Er. Can I PLEASE just have a nice, fun day with my boyfriend?"

"Sure. Of course," said Kendall. "I gotta keep you in line sometimes, that's all. So what are you up for?"


	11. Fate's Wheel Begins to Turn

Their day off came and went pretty quickly. Before they knew it, tomorrow's sun was up and they were back in the recording studio. Upon seeing the increasingly popularity of Jo and Lucy's relationship, Gustavo was pretty irate. As usual.

"We _can't_ let these girls steal your thunder!" He yelled.

"B-but what do we do? How can we get around this?" Logan asked.

"Apparently, lesbians are more popular than gays," Gustavo said. He stood in front of the boys and paced, waving his baby-carrot fingers around. "The only way to combat them, is to be _gayer_."

"Like how?" Kendall asked.

James popped his head up over Kendall's shoulder and said, "Sex tape!" with a big grin.

"NO!" Gustavo yelled.

"Oh, come on!" James whined. "The world's already seen the Diamond face. I think they're ready for the Diamond ass." He shimmied his fingers down his waist and to his rear.

"We aren't making a sex tape!" Kendall barked. He glared at James.

"_Nobody _is making a sex tape," Gustavo added. "If I hear any word about _any _of you dogs making a sex tape, YOU'RE ALL FIRED! I can't have a scandal like that!"

James pouted, and Kendall patted him on the back. Gustavo rolled his eyes and made a noise of disgust. "Grow up, James," he said. James mumbled something about not wanting to.

"Okay," Logan butted in. "So how _do _we combat them?"

"Lucky for you dogs, I'm a genius," Gustavo said. "And I've finally written some _songs _about _love _that deal with _gays_. Lucy and Jo don't have that…yet…so _we're _gonna beat them to it."

"Aalllright," Kendall said. "Let's hear your _great gay songs_. Since you're such a _great gay songwriter_."

Gustavo sneered at Kendall before sitting at his piano. "I'll have you know, Ken-dog, that I paid _a LOT _of really gay songwriters to make these more homo than our fans can even _fathom_."

"It's true," Kelly added, after being quiet for a while. "We've had some outside help that really knows what they're doing."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. Gustavo cracked his knuckles and then began to play a few chords. Logan braced, and their producer started to sing.

_I can't wait forever _

_ 'Til we are together_

_ Condescending faces judging_

_ Us in open spaces_

_ I can't lie forever_

_ When we lie together_

_ The only shame we're facing is the_

_ Stigma we're embracing_

_ No, no; baby you're the one_

_ Don't believe the people who_

_ Just want us apart_

_ Oh, oh; this battle can be won_

_ Understand there's only room for_

_ One boy in my heart_

"It's nice," Logan said with a smile. "But isn't it a little adult, though? 'When we lie together'?"

"It's what the people want," Gustavo said. "It's gay, it's edgy, it's romantic."

"Yeah _very _gay," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Would _somebody_ get this _rod_ out of Kendall's _ass_?!" Gustavo yelled.

"Kendall doesn't like rods in his ass," James interrupted very seriously. "But if it would help, I can put his in mine."

Gustavo suddenly put his fingers to his temples and rubbed them furiously. "Kelly. Aspirin. Now."

Kelly quickly got up and dashed off to the kitchen. Kendall threw his hands up into the air.

"OH, so you want us to be gay, but now we're _too _gay?" He exclaimed.

"I never said that," Gustavo rebutted. "I would just rather not THINK ABOUT OBJECTS BEING INSERTED INTO JAMES'S ASS!"

The boys backed up from his shouting and fell quiet. James adjusted the front of his pants. Kendall was still steaming from the ears, practically. Just then Kelly returned with a cup and two pills, which Gustavo downed immediately.

"Dogs," Gustavo said, sounding strangely calm after taking the medicine. "Can we just get into the booth and start recording this song?"

"Yes right away!" The four boys said at the same time.

"It's stupid," Kendall said as they were leaving Rocque Records.

"I know, right?" James said. "A rod in _your _ass? I mean, come on!"

"Shhh, James!" Kendall snapped at hit him on the shoulder. "I don't mean that. I mean Gustavo. Where does he get off thinking he's an expert on gay love now?"

"Well, to be honest," Logan said weakly. "Gay love really isn't much different than straight love, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the other three boys agreed in unison.

"Love is love," Carlos said. He snatched up Logan's hand and smiled contently. "Love with Logie is looooooooooooooove love love!"

They rubbed their noses together, but Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You guys are so lovey-dovey. Knock it off."

"Jeez, you _do _have a rod up your ass," Logan remarked.

Kendall glared at him. "You know what?" He said loudly. "You guys are being really fucking difficult, and I have no idea why. Gustavo's being weird. Everything is being weird. What the fuck. What the fuck?" He yelled in frustration and stormed off in front of them.

"Should we uh, catch up to him?" Carlos asked Logan, who shook his head in protest. They looked at James. His eyes were red and welling up with tears.

"Ohh, Jaaaames," Logan cooed. "Why are you upset?"

"Wha…what just happened?" James bleated. He panicked. "Why is Kendall is mad? What…whaaat? I'm so confused."

Carlos and Logan both hugged their friend from opposite sides. James didn't budge. He just kept staring at Kendall, who was almost completely out of range. Carlos patted James on the back and told him not to worry about it. But he was definitely going to.

"Let me catch up…" James said. He dashed off in pursuit of Kendall.

By the time they made it back to the Palmwoods, Kendall was out of sight. James had made significant headway over Carlos and Logan, so he got to the apartment first. He ran to their bedroom and found Kendall on the bed, face down in the pillows.

"I can't take this," Kendall mumbled monotonously. James laid down alongside him.

"Kendall…"

"Everything's been totally upside down since all of this happened. Yeah, so we're open and honest with each other and we have the relationship we've been craving, but the media is all crazy. Gustavo is all crazy. Our music is all crazy. Carlos and Logan are like a fucking married couple. I just want to play and have fun sex with you."

"I know," James said, trying to be comforting. His brain wasn't working so well.

"Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know. I'm uh…not the smart one."

Kendall turned his head to the side and looked at his boyfriend, finally smiling. He blinked slowly several times, and James just looked back at him. He was glad to see him smiling.

"I know," Kendall said quietly. "You're the pretty one."

James blushed. "It's weird having labels," he said.

"You know what?" Kendall said. "I've been thinking about this a lot."

"What?"

Kendall flipped onto his side, facing James, and pulled his body close. His giant nose was about an inch from James's. He ran his fingers down James's forearm.

"What?" James asked again.

"I think it's time to fold the band."

"Huh?" James widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's too messy. This won't last. We should just pull back now. We're famous. We've done it, and well…"

Kendall kissed James on the lips. When he pulled back, James opened his eyes and saw tears running down Kendall's face. Kendall _never _cries.

"Kenny…" James whispered.

"Opportunities like you come once in a lifetime."


	12. Say it ain't so!

"I've had a lot of different dreams over the years. They change from time to time. Now, I have a new one. I want to be with you. I don't want all of this media drama. I'm so done."

A teary-eyed Kendall poured out his feelings to James, who held him and agreed with every word. Kendall continued, "Why don't we just pack up and head back to Minnesota?"

"I dunno," James said. "Isn't that sort of giving up?"

"No, it's not," Kendall sneered. He began to snap out of his sadness. "It's knowing our limits and stopping while we're still ahead. Life opened new doors. We gotta close the others."

James whined uneasily and looked away. Back to Minnesota? That was _totally _giving up. It seemed they couldn't sort this issue out of their own. They needed someone to fix it for them. Naturally, they went and talked to Kendall's mom.

"Is that really what you want?" She asked Kendall. "After all of this? You think it's best if we go home?"

"Yeah," her son replied. "I can't love James out here. It's just a paparazzi field day. I want to have a normal life with him.

Mrs. Knight put her arms around Kendall and hugged him tightly. James stood by awkwardly.

"Ohh, honey," Mrs. Knight said. "I'm proud of you for putting your relationship first."

"Thanks, mom."

"What do Carlos and Logan think?"

Kendall let go of his mom and looked at James. They exchanged horrified glares.

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?"

The two boys shook their heads. Mrs. Knight sighed and started to walk away. "Let me go get them," she said.

In a couple minutes, she returned with the shorter guys following behind her.

"What's this all about?" Logan asked.

"My son has something he needs to tell you."

Logan and Carlos peered over at Kendall curiously.

"I can't take this pressure," said Kendall. He grabbed James's hand and held onto it tight. "Ever since we came out, the whole fucking world…"

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight interrupted. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he continued. "The whole world has been messed up. I know it's not us. It's LA. We can't have meaningful relationships and successful pop careers."

Logan looked sick to his stomach. "You mean…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I do," Kendall said. He sighed. "I think it's best for all of us if we quit before fame swallows our stardom _and _love life."

"Isn't that sorta…giving up?" Carlos asked. James nodded a little bit.

"It's not giving up," Kendall assured them. "It's knowing our boundaries. Recognizing that we will fall. What's more important? Being famous or having the love of your life by your side at night?"

Carlos and Logan faced each other.

"Can't we just have both?" Carlos asked.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight butted in. "Kendall is right. Nobody stays famous and amazing forever. It is inevitable that Big Time Rush will come crashing down."

"Either that or just fade away," Kendall added. "And I can't have it fall with James. I need James here."

"Okay," Logan said. "But we gotta think it over a little more first. We don't want to make any decisions too quickly, right?"

"Right," they all agreed.

"I think I'll call this a night, right?" Logan suggested.

"Right," they all agreed once more. Then they disbanded.

As Carlos and Logan were going to their bedroom, they didn't speak. It was a very serious and heavy thing that Kendall has proposed. No easy task. Logan's mind was busily sorting the pros and cons from each other, and Carlos was busy not being entirely stupid.

They went to their room and closed the door. Finally, Carlos said, "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know yet," Logan answered. "I gotta think it over more. I wonder what Gustavo will say."

"Probably be happy that we're leaving!" Carlos said.

He grabbed Logan by the waist and pulled him to the bed. They flopped into the sheets and laughed. They undressed each other rather casually. They had become accustomed to their bodies. There was no shame in nudity. It was all intimate and wonderful. Carlos lay on his back and brought their chests together. They kissed a few times.

"Yeah, probably," Logan agreed, picking up where their conversation left off. "He'll say something like, 'I don't need you gay dogs in here anyway! Get out of my studio!'"

The boys laughed and laughed. But then they grew serious and just gazed at each other.

"Do you want to leave LA?" Carlos asked carefully.

"Not really," Logan answered, shaking his head. He rested the side of his face on his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. "You?"

"No. I like it here."

"Me, too…"

"Then maybe we should stay?" Carlos suggested.

"Can't really be Big Time Rush with just us."

"Well uh, then maybe we still quit the band? But we can stay."

Logan looked back at Carlos and focused his eyes. Gears were turning. He tapped the Latino on his nose and winked.

"That might the best idea you've ever had," he said.

"First time for everything!" Carlos exclaimed happily. They hugged tightly.

"Either way," Logan said between tiny kisses. "I'll be fine, 'cause you'll be with me."

"Awww, Logie-bear!" Carlos cheered and suddenly switched positions with him. He slid Logan beneath him and crawled on top. Looking down, he smiled and made a funny wincing face. Logan put his arms around Carlos's shoulders and flashed a very content smile.

"I mean it," he said. "You and me together is the most important thing. That's why I think Kendall '

"Yeah but he doesn't have this sweet butt to pound out!" Carlos sat back and hooked Logan's legs on his shoulders. He spread the cute little butt cheeks in front of him and pressed his dick to his crack. Logan purred. "And James doesn't have this hot Latin cock to rock him," he said. They both laughed.

"Hot Latin cock? Come onnnn," Carlos sneered. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed his _hot Latin cock _up and down Logan's crack. The faint shimmer of precum dotted his taint.

"Feels good," Logan moaned. He began to stroke himself off.

"Yeah? You want my…haha…hot Latin cock?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

They locked eyes and stared through each other. That intense, seductive exchange that one shares with a truly compatible sex partner. Carlos slid himself inside Logan carefully. He breathed out heavily and slowly inched himself deep within.

"Ohh, Carlitos," Logan whispered. He bit his lower lip and gyrated against Carlos's hips. Their throaty moans tangled through the air. "So good…"

Carlos pushed inside deeper and deeper. He leaned over and struggled to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. A trail of spit lingered between them. Carlos laughed but Logan looked a little grossed out.

"Don't worry about it," Carlos said. "You know I like all of your spit, sweat, whatever. Yeah."

"I know, I know, I know. Still."

"It's okay."

Carlos slid up to Logan's ear. He built up a pretty decent pace of fucking. As Logan gasped and moaned, Carlos whispered, "I love you. I love you so, so much."

"Mmmhh," Logan groaned. "I love you too."

"AHH!" Carlos suddenly withdrew and called out. He came prematurely. Logan burst into laughter. "What's—huhh—funny?"

"Your face!" Logan exclaimed.

Carlos pulled his limping cock out of Logan's ass and fell onto his side. He reached out and replaced Logan's hand with his own. He started to jerk him off quickly.

"Ohhh, not sooo hard!" Logan yelled. Carlos slowed down a little. He spat onto his hand and kept whacking his boyfriend off.

Soon, Logan's cock began to throb and he shot out a small, pearly load onto Carlos's hand and his own body. He groaned and sighed in relief. Carlos cleaned up the mess with his tongue and smiled the whole time.

"I like it," he said. Logan giggled embarrassingly. Carlos slid up alongside him and put an arm around his waist. "I like _you_," he added.

"I like you too," Logan said. They kissed once. Carlos settled into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"We'll deal with this shit tomorrow," he said. "We'll sort it all out."


	13. Breaking Down

**[Jendall warning. Don't be hatin', peeps]**

They dealt with that shit the next day. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos all sat down and threw their ideas onto the table. Kendall was of course still determined to take James home to Minnesota. Carlos and Logan, on the other hand, expressed how much they would like to stay.

"I guess that's fine," Kendall said. "But we'll miss you guys."

"We can still come and visit," Logan said. "We'll get regular jobs and have regular schedules. We can go back and forth all the time. It'll be so different."

"A new chapter," Carlos said. He looked at Logan and beamed with pride. "A new chapter in our book."

"Something like that," Kendall agree. "It will definitely be really different and weird. But I'm looking forward to pursuing a career in hockey again. And James…I dunno what James wants." He glanced at his boyfriend, who was contently sitting with his arms folded.

"I think I'd make a great housewife," he said very as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Logan said. He flashed a very "good for you, you silly, silly boy" smile, but James didn't even notice.

"It doesn't matter," Kendall said. "We have to follow our hearts. So it's agreed? We tell Gustavo that we quit?"

Carlos and Logan looked to each other to make sure, nodded, then told Kendall, "yes!"

"James?" Kendall prodded.

"Yeah, I'll quit."

"Okay guys. Let's do this," Kendall said, trying to be cheerful. "Remember; it won't seem like it at first, but it's for the best."

The boys put on their game faces and confronted Gustavo for their little "heart to heart."

"What now?" Gustavo barked.

Kendall took a seat directly across from their producer's desk. He folded his hands and put them out in front of him. "We need to talk," he said.

"About getting these new songs recorded? Yes. We _do_!"

"No, no. Gustavo…" Kendall was noticeably upset about this. He swallowed hard. "We quit."

Gustavo immediately burst into laughter. He cackled and roared. He pounded his fists on the desk several times. Kelly obviously knew right away that they meant what they said. James, Logan and Carlos exchanged really awkward glances. Kendall continued to stare at him blank-faced. As Gustavo calmed down, he saw Kendall's expression and suddenly stopped laughing.

"Holy shit," Gustavo said. His voice was unusually quiet. "You guys are serious?"

"Yes," all four of them said.

"_Why_?"

"We can't be ourselves anymore," Kendall explained. He tried to be sincere. "We want to be in love with each other, and we can't do it with the pressure of fame hanging over our shoulders. In order for us to be happy, we gotta drop the band."

Gustavo put his fingers to his temples and pressed his eyes shut. Kelly said nothing, but she looked at the boys with a genuine smile.

"And _what _do you think you're going to do?" Gustavo asked, eyes still closed.

"James and I are going to go back to Minnesota. Back to the drawing board," said Kendall.

"And uh, Logan and me want to stay here," Carlos said.

Gustavo's head perked up. "You and Logan are staying?" He asked. They nodded. "Why don't you keep singing for me? You can stay. You both can stay. I'll keep you here."

"Uhh, Gustavo?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sound pretty desperate."

"I'M NOT!" He suddenly roared. "My dogs have just…made me a lot of money, and I'm going to be seriously messed up without them. If I can at least keep half of you…"

Kelly interrupted. "You'll miss them," she said. Gustavo looked at her angrily.

"Noooo," he said. "I'll miss their _money_."

Kelly shook her head and looked back at the boys. "We'll sort this out."

Kendall looked back at James and smiled. James looked a little red in the face. "We got this," Kendall whispered. James curled his mouth sweetly.

"You're _sure_ about this?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes!" All four of the boys said.

"I'm positive," Kendall added. "More positive than anything ever before."

And so the paperwork was written up. It wasn't easy, and Kendall's mom helped out a good bit, but Kendall's plan was going into action. Gustavo agreed everything oddly so. He had _never _been so easy to work with. Maybe the reality of them quitting was so daunting it seemed dreamlike? The boys didn't know. They couldn't tell. But either way they were very, very happy.

As Kendall and James began to pack up, there was a knock on the door. James was in the bathroom, putting away his many hair care products, so Kendall answered it. He was surprised to see Jo there. She looked heartbroken.

"Jo? What's wrong? Did you…"

She invited herself in. A big poster was clutched in her right hand.

"Jo?" Kendall asked again.

"She's gone," Jo said, staring blankly. "Lucy went on her European tour…"

Kendall frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess there's been a lot of loss for you lately."

"Yeah," she said. She looked up at Kendall desperately. "I don't know what to do."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but uh…"

Kendall looked into Jo's eyes, almost unable to tell her what had happened earlier. Of course, part of him still loved Jo and always would. If it wasn't for James, he would definitely still date her. He put his arms around her and held her close. She didn't resist.

"What happened?" Jo asked. "You look weird."

"We're leaving, too," Kendall said softly.

"Huh?" Jo backed up and looked at him. She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're stopping Big Time Rush," Kendall said. Jo shook her head in disbelief. "James and I are going back to Minnesota."

"You've gotta be kidding…"

"No."

Jo's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She dropped the poster and grabbed both of Kendall's hands. She squeezed them hard. Kendall squeezed back.

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologized. "It's best for James and I."

"I get it," Jo said. "I get it, I get it."

"Jo…" Kendall sighed and stepped closer to her. His voice got very quiet. "I'll still come back. Logan and Carlos will stay here. I'll visit all the time."

"Will you? Promise?"

"Yeah. And I bet you'll leave soon, too."

The girl blushed. "I'll miss you a lot," she said. "I miss you as my boyfriend anyway."

"You do?"

"Yeah of course. I'll never forget you."

Kendall chuckled happily to himself. "I'm glad you're mature enough to handle these things," he said. He let go of her left hand and cupped her face. She nuzzled against his hand. "Close your eyes," Kendall said. She did. Kendall leaned in and kissed her one last time on the lips. Then he moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Just as he moved away from her face, James came into the living room.

"Do you think I should bring my extra hold…" He stopped talking when he saw Jo clinging to his boyfriend. "Uh. What?"

"James, I um," Kendall choked on his own words. Jo smiled at them both and suddenly dashed out the front door.

James ran over to Kendall scowling. "What the hell was that?" He snapped.

"I was just saying bye," Kendall said, shaking his head snottily.

James's mouth fell open. "Looked like a LIIIIIIIIIIITTLE more than just bye!" He huffed.

"James, come on, seriously?"

"Yes SERIOUSLY! You give me a hard time for playing with Logan and you do this?"

"Don't bring that up!" Kendall yelled. He raised his finger and pointed it in James's face. "You listen to what I say, James!"

James sighed and slumped over. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Come on, I dated her, remember?"

"Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay." Kendall put an arm around James and patted him. James cuddled up against Kendall and smiled. "Just remember, I can get away with more because I'm your alpha male."

"That's true, you're right," James agreed. He popped a kiss on Kendall's lips and stepped back to the bathroom. "So uh, what do you think? Should I bring the extra hold gel?"

"Whatever you want," Kendall said with a laugh and a shrug. James nodded and went back to the bathroom.

Kendall immediately left through the front door. Jo was still standing there.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" Kendall whisper-yelled.

Jo smiled pathetically. "I was worried you were gonna fight about that."

"Nah. I just have to keep James in line sometimes."

Jo put her arms around Kendall again. She pulled herself close to him. "So where were we?" She asked.

"I didn't really…Jo…"

The girl gave Kendall another kiss on the lips. He couldn't fight it. He slipped her a little tongue.

"I'll miss you lots," Jo said.

"You aren't really a lesbian, are you?"

Jo stepped back and looked at him. Her forehead wrinkled up. "Would you be mad if I said I'm not?"

"I don't care," Kendall said honestly. "Eh, forget I even asked. Hey. I'll uh, see you around, okay?"

Kendall squeezed her hand and went back inside. Jo stood in the hallway for a while. She savored the taste of Kendall on her lips. It had been a crazy few days. Why did she get involved with Lucy? Well, Lucy made a pass at her, that's why. But…she never thought it would take Kendall away. Now she would never get back with him.


	14. What must happen

James and Kendall were leaving in two days. While Kendall was fast asleep, James couldn't even close his eyes. Was this the best thing? Was it really a good idea to break the band up? Would he be happy with Kendall? These thoughts wouldn't stop. It was really unfortunate that James wasn't the smart one, or else he might be able to figure out the answers to all of his questions.

Carlos and Logan were staying. They hadn't decided if they would keep singing for Gustavo, but they couldn't think of any reason not to. While Carlos was fast asleep, Logan couldn't even close his eyes. Was this the best thing? Was it really a good idea to break the band up? What would life be like without Kendall and James? They had never been far apart. Well, at least he had Carlos.

Logan looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. _Yeah_, he thought. _At least I have him_. He ran his hand across the Latino's face. He was out cold, dreaming of something beautiful, for sure. Logan sighed to himself and sat up in bed. He slid out from under the covers and silently stepped out into the hallway. He came into the living room and looked out the window. LA at night. He definitely preferred this over Minnesota, and he knew for sure that staying behind was the best thing for _him_.

He heard footsteps come up behind him. "Can't sleep?" he called out. He knew who it was.

"Nope," James answered. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Did you tell Kendall this?"

"No. It won't matter. He calls the shots, you know."

"Yeah," Logan said with a giggle. "I know."

"You and Carlos have such a great relationship," James said sadly. "You're like a married couple. But me and Kendall are always on the rocks."

"Just work at it," Logan advised. "If you really love each other, you'll work things out. What do you think is bad about the plans?"

"It's just a big deal," James said. "We've _always _been together. And BTR has been our entire life for the last couple years. It seems strange to suddenly cut it off like that."

"True," Logan said. He turned around and faced James. They stared at each other through the light of midnight. "Do you think there's any way to make it better?"

James sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he admitted. "Feels like maybe I'm gonna leave a great life behind."

"The sacrifice of love," Logan said. "You need to weigh what's worth more."

"Yeah I don't know what that means," James quipped. "Just maybe I'm missing out on things."

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

Logan stepped closer to James and stared at him. He turned his head sideways. "I think I know," he said.  
"What?" James asked.

Suddenly Logan kissed James. He pulled him down to his level and really sucked on his face. James didn't protest. He kissed back. Oh, man did he kiss back. He pulled Logan's cute little lower lip into his mouth and licked it all over. James put his giant arms around Logan and brought him close. Logan reached up to his ear and whispered, "I know what will help."

"Yeah? What?" James whispered back seductively.

"Just fuck me, James. No regrets."

Logan quickly flipped around and pressed his back to James's chest. He gyrated his ass against his hips. James shook nervously, hoping nobody would hear them or even come into the living room. He put his hands on Logan's waist and pulled him close.

"No regrets," Logan whispered again.

Wow.

Logan was …

Pretty naughty.

James pulled down Logan's boxers very slowly and carefully. His firm, pale butt shone in the moonlight. James ran his hands all over it. Smooth. Felt good. Felt good to be in the driver's seat. He spread Logan's butt cheeks and pressed his finger to his asshole. Logan arched his back and turned his head to look at James.

"Just fuck me," he whispered.

"You want that?"

"Don't worry about me. Do what _you _want."

It could very likely have been the last chance James ever had to be on top. His dick was rock hard and couldn't stand to be in his pajama pants any longer. He whipped it out of the little fly in the front and jerked it off briefly. Logan looked back quickly and gasped at the size. Nothing that big had ever gone inside him. It was definitely going to hurt. He braced himself.

James spit on his own hand several times and got his penis nice and slick. Logan propped one leg up against the back of the sofa and spread his cheeks for James. It was a little difficult to see, but James poked the head of his cock around a little against Logan 'til he found the hole. Logan tried to relax. James slowly inched it inside.

"You're…big…" Logan moaned painfully.

"You bet," James said. He went in deeper. Logan arched his back once more and tried very hard to stay quiet. James spat down onto his cock and pushed inside Logan's ass a little further. He claimed a decent length, and began to fuck him. It was so thrilling. He started out fairly slow, but it felt _soooooo _good, he really picked up the pace fast. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head. That ass was made for that dick. Damn. He clawed into the sofa and bit his lower lip hard. James humped Logan's butt intensely.

Right before Logan almost screamed, James pulled out and shot his load onto the floor. He tried to regulate his breathing so it didn't get too loud. Shaking, Logan reached down and pulled his boxers back up. He looked at James stroking his own dick. Hot.

"Is that better?" Logan whispered.

"Y…y…yeah…" James answered. He exhaled slowly and tucked his cock back into his pants. "Awesome," he whispered to Logan, who then went to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels. He wiped up the cum from the floor and tossed it in the trash.

"Can you go back to Minnesota with Kendall now?" Logan asked. He kissed James briefly.

"I think so."

"He's all yours. Love him. Be with him." Logan poked James on the nose and went back to his room. James stood in the living room a little longer. He looked out the window. Maybe fucking Logan was all he needed? LA looked really boring all of the sudden. Maybe Logan and Carlos loved it, but James had a change of heart. Hollywood fever was gone. He wanted to be with Kendall.

And it was only fair that he got to be with Logan one more time. After all, Kendall had been doing who knows what with Jo! They had dated, even! James and Logan were just having fun. Young men have fun. It wasn't a big deal. Being dominant was something James really wanted to try out, and now that he had, he felt much better.

He went back to bed. The door closed soundlessly, and James returned to the sheets that beckoned him. Kendall hadn't even moved since he left the bed earlier. James put his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and moved up and down with Kendall's breathing. _Yeah_, he thought. _I can have a great relationship, just like Carlos and Logan. Me and Kendall can be together forever, too. I'll show them. I'll show them_…sleep caught up to him.


	15. Ask the Fans

The sun came in and lit up the room. It already felt like a hot day. James still had his head on Kendall's chest. It was a little sticky with sleep-sweat. He blinked open his eyes slowly and saw that Kendall had a raging morning boner. James let his hands wander down to it. He ran a couple fingers along the length of it. _Cheating on him with Logan doesn't mean I don't still love him_, he thought. _Just playing around_.

Kendall shifted his shoulders and exhaled loudly. He smacked his lips, slightly awake, and put his hand over top the one James was using to jerk him off. Kendall groaned deeply as he guided his boyfriend's hand along his cock. Precum dripped out. James leaned over him and kissed his neck and shoulder area delicate.

"You're such a good boy," Kendall said groggily. He smiled with his eyes shut.

James picked up the pace and used his thumb to push up against the head of Kendall's cock. HE twisted a little, and soon the dick began to throb hard. Kendall gripped the edge of the bed with his free hand and suddenly shot off a hot load. He exhaled loudly. James kept kissing his neck. The cum made a line across his abs.

"You know, I've been thinking," Kendall said, sounding a bit more awake now. He dabbed his jizz away with one of the sheets.

"I haven't," James teased.

Kendall patted him on the head and told him, "I know. But seriously. This is our last night at the Palmwoods, today. Maybe, since you've been such a good boy, I thought I'd let you have your fun with Logan if you wanted."

James's eyes widened. "OH…" he said. "Uh…I don't think so. I mean, I'm committing to uh, you now. I don't want to do that. It's not…you know…it's not important."

"Sure?" Kendall asked. He ran his index fingers in little circles on James's cheek. "I had the feeling you really just wanted to fuck him."

"Uh huh," James said. He acted stiffly. "Well I don't need to do that."

"Okay, okay. Forget I brought it up." Kendall sighed and rolled over.

"Wait wait wait! Don't…" James pressed up against his back and stuck his head over his shoulder. "Don't turn over. I ain't mad."

Kendall looked at him out of the corner of his eye. James made a pouty face and Kendall started laughing. "You're a trip and a half," he said.

"I guess?" James said, confused. He slipped an arm around Kendall's waist and hugged him.

"So what do you want to do for your last day at the Palmwoods?" Kendall asked.

James thought about it for a moment. "Kinda sad, right?"

"It is, but think about what's ahead of us." Kendall turned onto his back once more and put his hand out in the air, gesticulating as he spoke. "The horizon holds our future. Limitless experiences. We're about to embark on the rest of our lives together, just you and I. Isn't it great?"

James closed his eyes and kissed Kendall on the cheek. He genuinely whispered, "It is."

**XX**

One bedroom down, Logan managed to wake up before Carlos did. His butt really hurt. He turned over with his back towards Carlos and tried to stretch out. _Damn_, he thought. _James's dick is way too big for me_.

His movement woke Carlos up. He suddenly pressed his chest up against Logan's back and started to rub his shoulder.

"Morning, my little Logie!" He said sweetly, kissing him on the neck. Logan hummed in pleasure to himself and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Morning," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I slept funny. My lower back really hurts."

"Awwwww," Carlos cooed. "Roll over."

Logan went on his stomach, and Carlos slowly massaged his back all over. He started high, but went down his spine and stopped near his waist.

"Here?" Carlos asked. Of course, Logan's back didn't actually hurt. But the massage wasn't bad.

"Yeah, around there," Logan lied. Carlos made small circles along Logan's spine. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Those strong hands felt good.

"Better, baby?"

"Mhmm," Logan mumbled. He looked back at Carlos and smiled. "It's nice."

"Good!" Carlos grinned and patted him on the butt. Logan winced. "I guess it will be hard to feel happy today," Carlos said.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think we should keep going at the music stuff?"

Logan rolled onto his side and faced his boyfriend. He made a tiny smile. "I think so," he said. "I don't want to give it up. I have fun with it, and I have fun with you."

"I feel the same way." They kissed once, and then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Carlos called out.

"It's us," James and Kendall answered from the other side. They told them to come in, and they did.

"What's up, guys?" Logan asked.

"Thought we should get a head start on our last full day together," Kendall said sadly. "I don't think we should waste it in bed all day."

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno," said Kendall.

James nodded. "Not sure how we'll have much fun. You know, with all of this being put behind us."

Everyone looked down kind of sadly. It would be difficult to have fun. How could they focus on anything but their lives being changed completely?

Logan sat up and got out of bed. He dragged Carlos out by the arm and then tried to spread the sheets flat. "Maybe," he said while fluffing his pillow. "We should just talk."

"About what?" James and Carlos asked in unison.

Kendall understood. "About the memories we've made," he said. "And the new ones we'll make."

"Alright, that's cool," James said. "How about you guys get dressed, and we'll meet you in the lobby?"

They agreed on that plan and did as such. When James and Kendall came out of the elevator and onto the first floor, they heard a lot of chatter coming from somewhere. Kendall stepped into the lobby and looked around. Sounded like it was coming from outside. The front door burst open and Gustavo came running up to Kendall and James.

"_There _you two are," he said. "I can't stop them!"

"Huh?" Kendall said. He looked over Gustavo's shoulder and saw there was a large amount of movement in front of the door. "What is that?"

"Fans. Fans that are looking for you."

Kendall took James's hand and walked to the door. Women's voices could be heard on the other side. _A lot _of voices. James swallowed hard and followed his boyfriend outside.

"They just found out you're LEAVING ME!" Gustavo shouted.

When they opened the doors, they were swarmed by a hoard of fans. They were screaming and shouting, and most of them had tears running down their faces. Freight Train was there, doing his best to keep Kendall and James cleared from the girls.

"What's this about?" Kendall asked.

"Don't go!" A girl from the crowd shouted.

"We love you!" Another yelled.

Kendall focused his attention on the handmade signs that some of them were holding.

**We won't judge you.**

** Stay in LA.**

** Don't give up on BTR.**

** 3 Kames 3**

"Oh my God," James said under his breath. He turned to his boyfriend wide eyed. "Kenny…"

"Wow," Kendall said. "I think we should uh, go back inside." He backed up slowly and pulled James in with him. The crowd hooted and hollered in protest as they slipped away. James tugged on Kendall's arm.

"Did you see that?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, duh."

"They really love us."

"I know. And I really love _you_." Kendall took James's face in his hands and kissed him on the nose. James frowned. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"They _really love us_," he reiterated.

"I heard you the first time."

Carlos and Logan waved them down as they got off of the elevator. "What's going on over there?" Logan called out.

"Just fans swarming," Kendall answered.

"They don't want us to leave!" James yelled.

"Well yeah of course not," Logan said as they got closer. "They love you and they love us. You didn't actually think they wouldn't care, right?"

James folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "You didn't _actually _think I was _thinking_, right?"

"Good point," Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

"So what's up?" Carlos said.

Kendall shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I feel kind of bummed out."

"Let's just sit down," Logan suggested. They all flopped onto the chairs in the lobby. Logan put his head on Carlos's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I think I could go back to sleep, actually."

"Awww, that's no fun!" Carlos said. He looked at James and Kendall. They were both sitting rather inanimately staring at the ground. "What's going on, guys?"

"The fans," James whined. "They need us."

Kendall suddenly got up. "I'm gonna finish packing," he said sternly. "You guys can do what you want."

"Whaaa?" James called out. He started to get up, but Logan signaled for him to stay. "Let him go," he said.

"I don't understand," James said. "Was it me? It _can't _be me."

"It's not you," Logan reassured him. They watched Kendall board the elevator in a hurry. "He's just overwhelmed."

James looked at Logan desperately. He winced, wanting to bring up what happened last night, but obviously couldn't. Carlos looked at them both naively. Logan shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he reassured him.


	16. Nostalgia

Kendall was pretty withdrawn for the rest of the day. James, Carlos and Logan tried to make the best out of their time. They kept talking in the lobby, had a round of smoothies and sat by the pool. Luckily, they were able to look past what happened last night. Logan was good at keeping secrets and James was, well, working on it. But their friendship was close enough that they could be mature about the little affair.

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set. They still hadn't seen Kendall at all. James decided to head up to the apartment and see if he was okay. Carlos and Logan stayed downstairs. James couldn't find Kendall in the main area of the apartment. He went to their bedroom. The door was ajar. He crept inside and saw Kendall sitting by the windowsill, gazing out over the city.

"Hey," James said quietly. Kendall kept looking outside and tipped his chin once. "You okay?" James asked. He walked up behind Kendall and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I dunno," Kendall said quietly. He leaned back against James. "Maybe…" He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. His arm reached back and took one of James's hands. He squeezed it gently.

"What," James said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Kenny…"

"I know. I'm not usually this indecisive. But," Kendall looked back at James. "I just don't know. I want us to be happy. I want you and me to be the top priority."

James put his head on Kendall's shoulder and kissed his cheek. They looked out of the window together. The sun was starting to slide behind the horizon. All of their options were laid out before them.

"Kendall," James whispered. He closed his eyes. "I promise to follow you wherever you go. I'll agree to any decision you make."

Kendall reached up and took James's cheek in his hand. He turned his face and kissed him on the lips. "I promise to make the best decisions for us," he whispered back.

"Sooo…?" James asked. Kendall pressed his big weird nose against James's face, closed his eyes and smiled. "You're so fucking adorable," he said.

"You mean totally fucking hot!" James said with a laugh.

"Hey," Kendall suddenly said. He jumped off of his seat by the window and pulled James, by the hands, to the door. "Come here."

"What? Where are we goooiiinnggg?"

He whisked him out of the apartment. They took the elevator to the roof.

"Where are we going?!" James asked once more. Kendall wouldn't answer. The elevator _dinged _and let off at the roof. They stepped out into the now-cooling air. Kendall took James's hands and led him over to a far corner.

"Kenny, seriously," James said. He was getting a little nervous. Kendall better not kill himself.

"I wanna show you something," Kendall finally said. They went to the edge of the roof, to where a ledge of cinderblocks form a wall around the top of the building. They overhang the floor a little bit. Kendall squatted down and motioned for James to do the same.

"What is it?" James asked.

Kendall groped around under the bricks. He was searching for something. After a few moments, his face lit up, and he pulled out a thin roll of paper.

"Is that a joint?" James asked. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Come on, I wouldn't take you up here to smoke pot," he said. Then he unrolled the object. It was a note that was probably once bright white, now faded to a light brown. He handed it to James, who read the inscription aloud.

"'_Dear God, Kendall here. I really don't care what happens with Big Time Rush, or anything in my life. I just want…_'" James stopped reading. His mouth fell open. He looked at Kendall, who was smiling cutely. "Keep reading," Kendall said. James's eyes began to well up with tears. He sighed dreamily and swallowed hard. There was a lump in his throat, but he finished the note anyway; _"'I just want James to love me. Can you do that? I'd appreciate it_.'"

"I wrote that right after we moved here," Kendall said. "I was so sad and disoriented. I was talking to my mom about all of the change in our lives, and she told me to write a letter to God, and to put it as close to heaven as possible. So I did. But she didn't know what I wanted."

"Kendall…" James said quietly. A tear squeezed out from one of his eyes. He rolled up the paper and handed it back to his boyfriend. "Kendall, I…"

"I guess God listens after all," Kendall said.

"Kendall…" James whispered. "Come here."

They got up to their feet and went to the opposite corner of the rooftop. They squat down once more, and James started feeling underneath the cinderblocks. His face lit up when he found what he was looking for. He withdrew a little envelope that had been stuck between two bricks. He unfolded it and took out a posted note.

"No way," Kendall said.

"Turns out, I had the same conversation with your mom," James said with a smile. "Here, read it." He handed the note to Kendall. He looked it over and read it to himself. James's four-year-old handwriting neatly said, "_Please make me famous. But also make Kendall gay. And let's somehow get together and married or something, 'cause I love him._"

"Wow," he said. "No way. No fucking way."

"Your mom is pretty cool," James said. "But did she tell you what to do with the notes once they come true?"

"No," Kendall answered.

"Yeah, me neither. I didn't really expect it to come true."

"Me, too. But I'm glad it did."

Kendall suddenly jumped on James and pinned him to his back. He straddled his waist and kissed him. James put his arms around Kendall's thin hips and pulled him close.

"I'm really glad it did," James said between kisses. "But where will we go next?"

"Minnesota I thought," Kendall said. "But, here, look." He sat up and took something out of his pocket. It was a new piece of paper and a small pencil. James propped himself up on his elbows. Kendall read as he wrote, "'Dear God, whatever happens, keep James and me together.' Give me your old note."

James handed him the envelope and post-it. Then he took his old note, put them all together with the new one, and stuffed them inside James's envelope.

"Let's find a good place for it," Kendall said. He stood up and helped James get to his feet.

"How about halfway between the corners?" James suggested. Kendall agreed, and they found a little nook to shove the combined letters into.

"I think that's good," said Kendall. He made sure that it was secure. "Let's go back downstairs."

"Wait," James said. He grabbed Kendall's hand and stared at him. "It's really nice up here." He looked out over the top of the Palmwoods. It was getting darker and darker, and stars were beginning to show up. James hugged Kendall tightly. The cooling air encircled the lovers.

"Thanks for sharing this moment," James whispered.

"You, too," Kendall said. "I love you every day."

They stood on the roof for a while, watching night fall. Kendall pulled James to his chest and held him like that, both of them looking at the sunset. He kissed his neck and whispered, "God has big plans for us."


	17. A Fortress All Around Us

This is it.

The last day.

The last day at the Palmwoods.

None of the BTR boys slept at all the night before; there was too much tension. Too many questions up in the air. What was going to happen? How would their lives unfold?

Logan was by the bedroom window, gazing out over the city. Carlos looked over at him and asked, "What're you doing…"

"They're still down there," Logan said, pointing out of the window.

"Who?" Carlos rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He had managed to get a few hours in.

"Those fans."

"What?"

"I think they camped out there."

Carlos stumbled out of bed and went to the window. Just as Logan had said, that big group of Rushers was still in front of the Palmwoods. They had tents and sleeping bags. Their signs were on the ground beside them. Most of them seemed to be asleep.

"Holy crap," Carlos said. "They're friggin' dedicated."

Logan looked up at Carlos and smiled sadly. "They don't want us to divide."

"You think Kendall and James noticed yet?!"

In the room next door, Kendall and James definitely did not notice yet. They were making the best of their time. James was up on the dresser with his legs up on Kendall's shoulders. Kendall was balls deep in him.

"OH GOD!" James shouted. "FUCK! FUCK!"

The dresser rattled against the wall. Kendall bit his own lower lip and pounded James out hard. James dug his fingers deep into his boyfriend's waist. "Ohhh God. Ooohhh my God," James moaned.

Right before they came in unison, Kendall's fucking mom knocked on the door real loud. She shouted, "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Kendall froze. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. James started laughing.

"Oh shit!" Kendall whispered. "I guess we got out of control." He slipped out of James's ass ("Eeeeeiiighh" James cried) and pulled on his pajama bottoms. James jumped off of the dresser and grabbed the closest thing he could find, a towel, a wrapped it around his waist. Kendall opened the bedroom door and apologized over and over to his mom.

"It has nothing with you being gay," Mrs. Knight said. "A mom just doesn't want to hear her kid having sex. Would you want to hear me having sex?"

Kendall shook his head violently in protest.

"I'm going to miss you, but I won't miss that," Kendall's mom said.

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked.

"'Wait, what' what?"

"You're going to miss me?"

Mrs. Knight folded her arms. "Kendall, you don't think I'm going back to Minnesota with you, right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean…"

She shook her head and smiled. "I've established a life here."

James ran up behind Kendall and peered over his shoulder. "What's up?" He asked.

"Mom isn't coming with us," Kendall said blankly. "Katie, too?"

"Kendall, you shouldn't assume," Mrs. Knight said. "Of course we're staying. We're going to stay with Carlos and Logan."

"But I…"

"Now get dressed honey, you have to go to the airport soon." Mrs. Knight walked away. Kendall didn't move. He looked horrified. James poked the side of his face. "Kenny? I thought you knew?"

"No."

"Mama can't follow you around forever," James teased.

"This is serious," Kendall said, frowning. "I thought she was coming home with us."

"Nope."

Just then, Carlos and Logan piled out of their bedroom and ran up to the open door.

"Did you look outside?" Logan asked.

"Look, look, look!" Carlos yelled.

"Huh?" Kendall was still in shock. James went to the window and peered over the entrance.

"WOAH!" James yelled. "Holy crap!" Logan and Carlos surrounded the window. Kendall slowly walked over to them. "What is it?" He asked monotonously.

"Look, Kenny! Our fans are still there," James said. He slid open the window and stuck his head out. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY!" He called out below. Some of the girls poked their heads up. They started talking to each other and pointing.

"JAMES DIAMOOOONNDD!" A girl yelled out. They started waving their arms around. "COOMME HEEEEEEEEREE!"

"I CAAAAN'T! YOU MIGHT ATTAACCK MEEEE!" James called back. "I CAN'T RISK MY FACE GETTING MESSED UUPPPP!"

"Stop it, James," Kendall sneered. He pulled him back from the window and stuck his own head out. The girls started cheering for Kendall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?" Kendall yelled.

"WE LOVE YOOOUU!" A bunch of the fans yelled. Kendall squint his eyes and saw there were a lot of boys down there, too. "DON'T LLEEAAAVVEE!" They picked their signs up again and started waving them around. The fans were all starting to wake up. They gathered and the group began to expand. People were coming out of the tents and jumping up and down.

"DON'T GO HOME! STAY IN LA! DON'T GO HOME! STAY IN LA!" They were chanting.

Kendall came back inside and shut the window. He sighed heavily.

"Kendall," Logan said. "Maybe this wasn't your best idea."

"YEAH I KNOW THAT NOW!" Kendall snapped. He glared at Logan. "I'm allowed to fuck up! God damn."

Carlos leaned into Logan's ear and whispered, "_Someone needs to get that rod out of Kendall's ass."_

"I heard that," Kendall said. He slumped his shoulders and walked out of his own room.

"Wait wait!" James yelled and followed him into the kitchen. "Kendall! What's going on?"

"I don't know. What the hell. I thought. Ugh. I thought this was. Ugh." He grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice into. He asked James if he wanted any, but he declined (he thinks acid in the morning is bad for his smile).

"Our flight leaves in four hours," James said. "If you're going to change your mind, you better do it soon."

Kendall walked around to the stools and plopped down. He motioned for James to sit next to him. It was hard to think of anything to say.

"What are we going to do?" James asked quietly.

"I want us to be happy," Kendall said. "I don't want drama. I don't want fame to tear us apart. I don't want all these problems. I don't want the media getting wet over our relationship. I don't want the band to crash and burn and ruin our relationship. I don't want these problems. I can't have these problems. I want a nice, normal life with you."

James took Kendall's hand and held it close to him. He did his best to be serious. "Kendall," he began, clearing his throat. "Maybe this _is _our normal life."

Kendall fixed his eyes on his boyfriend. He stared for a moment. _Maybe_, he thought. _Maybe it is._

"You're scared of our fame destroying our relationship," James said. "But maybe being able to withstand the onslaught of popularity and still stand our ground is the proof of our love? Maybe…maybe running away is worse than standing and protecting what we've built."

"I thought you weren't the smart one," Kendall said.

James grinned. "I'm not," he said. "I'm just the pretty one."

Kendall let go of James's hand and stood up. He nodded to himself a few times. "You're right," he said. "We don't need to rebuild. We need to stand guard at our fortress. Get Carlos and Logan."


	18. Bad News, Good News

"I guess I haven't had the best judgment lately. I've been overwhelmed. Stressed out. Not thing clearly. I've made some mistakes, but I don't think I'm the only one."

Kendall addressed his three best friends. This was the moment of truth. Logan was a little nervous about that last sentence.

"While I was so busy thinking about James and I," Kendall continued. "I forgot to take the whole family into consideration. The _whole _family; you two, my mom, and most importantly our fans. So I've decided to cancel our flight, and we're staying in LA."

"Sure?" Carlos asked.

"You aren't going to re-change your mind?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure," Kendall said. "I'm totally sure. Already cancelled the flight. Now if you excuse me for a moment…" He whipped out his cellphone and placed a call. It rang a few times and then Kendall said, "Gustavo! We're staying."

James grinned at Logan and Carlos, but Kendall's expression suddenly dropped. "What do you mean?!" He exclaimed.

On the other end of the phone, Gustavo yelled, "You're already off the contract! I'm not putting you back on! You can't keep making crazy decisions like this. We're done. You killed BTR and it's gonna stay dead. Bring it up again, and your buddies are gonna get the boot, too!" He hung up and Kendall looked devastated.

"Oookay," he said quietly. "Well, we still aren't gonna be singing anymore."

"Awww," James whined.

"Better tell the fans," Logan said grimly. They all shuddered but agreed.

With safety in numbers, the four boys all went down to the lobby and carefully went out the front doors. The crowd of fans remained. They began to chatter when Big Time Rush approached.

"Guys," Kendall said, instantly gaining their undivided attention (except for one person in the back who yelled, "Kames! Whoo!"). "We've decided to stay in LA."

The crowd erupted into applause. They hooted and hollered, shouting their happiness into the atmosphere.

"Wait wait wait!" Logan yelled. "It's not so easy!"

"Yeah, uh," Kendall cleared his throat. "Big Time Rush is still over."

The noise died immediately. Even the crickets stopped chirping.

"But ummm…" Logan said, his voice echoing in the silence. "Carlos and I will continue singing."

The fans began to perk up. Some clapping, a little bit of cheering. Carlos jumped in front of then and suddenly said, "Yeah! And we're getting **married**!"

"Whaaaat?" Logan gasped. This set the crowd off. They basically turned into human fireworks. Logan covered his ears from the incredibly noise. Carlos grinned real big, got on his knees and pulled out a ring from _somewhere_. He put it in front of Logan and said, "Well? What do you think?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Logan exclaimed again. He had no idea that Carlos was even thinking about that. His face turned bright red. James made a pouty face. The crowd began chanting, "Accept! Accept! Accept!"

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos said, with possibly the most serious expression he had ever carried. "Will you marry me?"

Logan grimaced and looked at the crowd, anxiously waiting for his response. His eyes filled with tears. He put his hands on the little jewelry box tenderly, and softly said, "Yes."

Carlos got to his feet and gave Logan one helluva happy kiss. James on the other hand, practically stormed off. Kendall followed him into the lobby.

"What's your problem?" Kendall shouted. James turned around and frowned, but said nothing. "Hellooo?" Kendall said. "Your best friends are getting married. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I don't think it's fair that the pretty one doesn't get married first," James huffed.

"I'm not going to marry you just because they did it. It's not about bandwagoning."

James stuck out his lower lip and pouted, pouted, pouted. Kendall hugged him and said, "Just give it time."

"So…you…will…?" James blubbered.

"I will, just not right now."

"That's sort of like an engagement!" James cheered. His smiled and starting skipping around. "What do you think? Blushing Bride, or Galant Groom?" He pulled out two very…interesting headshots.

"When did you have _those _done?" Kendall asked.

"James Diamond always has time to get headshots done. I gotta get myself back out there!" He flashed a big smile, kissed Kendall on the cheek and darted off back to the apartment. Kendall stood there speechless.

Okay. So Carlos and Logan were going to get married. Weird. He basically promised James he would propose soon, too. And that was fine. He would. What kind of ring would James want? Diamonds, probably. One more thing on the to-do list. Where to go from here? It didn't much matter. Life would keep happening, no matter what. And James would still be there, checking himself in the mirror and giving Kendall little butterfly kisses.


	19. Epilogue

_Six Months Later_…

"Urrhh…errrggh...ugghhh…huuuuh…huuurr…" The hotel door gently pushed open and two boys in suits came in. Carlos struggled with Logan in his arms. "Logie is a…big bear…" He said.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, flailing his legs in the air. "I'm not _that _heavy!"

"No, no. Of course not." Carlos brought him to the bed and laid him down. He exhaled in relief. "Soooo, one night here."

"Yeah!" Logan said with a grin. Carlos undid Logan's bowtie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dinner with the folks tonight," Carlos continued. "Then up early, and it's off to Hawai'i for a loooooong weekend!"

Logan smiled and closed his eyes. Carlos straddled his waist and kissed his forehead.

"Never thought I'd be honeymooning in Hawai'i," Logan whispered. "And home just in time, too."

"For what?"

"For _Officer _Carlos Garcia to start at the academy!"

Carlos blushed and grinned. "Yeah, yeah! And for _Doctor _Logan Garcia to start medical school."

"Of course." Logan reached up and planted a kiss on Carlos's lips. They embraced and held their lips together a little longer. When they parted, Carlos chuckled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"When do you think James and Kendall will tie the knot?"

"Beats me," Logan said with an apathetic shrug. "Probably soon. They'll be too jealous of what we have."

"Who wouldn't be?" Carlos kissed his husband once more. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you, too."


End file.
